Thriller Nights
by Finchelislove
Summary: The Glee Club go to a Haunted House together. But something goes really really wrong. Short Halloween themed story! Finchel. Quick. Britana. Klaine. T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rachel was shaking, how had this happened? How had she gotten here? She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. It was her stupid idea to go with the Glee club to the haunted house. Factory of Terror? What was she thinking?

Rachel whimpered in the empty parking lot, leaned against Finn's truck. Waiting. Just waiting. She was too scared to call for him, or to look around. She knew he said he would be right back, but after the evening they had just had, she wasn't so sure.

Then she heard footsteps and her breathing caught. Was it Finn's? Or was it… _his_?

A cold moist hand touched her knee and she looked at the owner of the hand, it was Finn. She breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before looking at his blood stained hand.

"We have to leave. _Now._" Finn told her furiously.

"But- did you find your -"

"Rachel!" Finn shouted before pulling her up. "I said NOW!"


	2. One

**A/N: This is a Halloween themed short-story. There will be deaths, and hopefully it will be mysterious and scary for you guys!**

**Happy Reading! Happy October!**

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes skipping down the streets of Cleveland with the rest of their club straggling behind. Blaine and Finn walked behind them with their hands in their pockets, laughing at their significant others. Mike, Puck and Shane were close behind them, talking about how they killed Carmel the night before during the game. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were walking behind the boys, making fun of Rachel's outfit and Mercedes boyfriend.

"I mean, who wears themed outfits?" Santana scoffs at Rachel's Halloween themed shirt that had some terrible phrase on it. "Don't go running to your Mummy? Where does she shop?"

"Kids R Us." Brittany confirms, "But at least she is wearing jeans, I don't think I have ever seen her in jeans. Her ass looks good."

Quinn and Santana both shot her a glare and continued to talk. "And why did _Shane_ get Artie's ticket? How is that fair?" Quinn scoffs.

"It's cause haunted houses aren't wheelchair friendly, but still. I _hate _him. He takes up so much room." Santana notes.

Puck turns around suddenly, "Girls! Stop! You're ruining this for everyone."

Quinn sighs and they continue to walk, all three linking their arms together.

Finn glances back, "I guess the unholy trinity is back in full force."

Blaine looks backwards, "I don't know what that means, but it sounds scary."

Finn chuckles and nods, "Dude, be terrified."

"Do you think Rachel heard the comment about her shirt?" Blaine whispered.

Finn nodded, "She did, she's just ignoring it."

"Good for her." Blaine comments sincerely.

Rachel led the way into a small Mexican restaurant and everyone followed behind, Finn making his way to her side, "You're going to protect me in the Haunted House, right Rach?" Finn whispered into her ear and she giggled and nodded. "We have 12, can you seat us?" He asked the waiter who walked up. She nodded and spilt the group up into two groups.

Somehow Rachel and Finn got sat with Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Finn groaned internally but Rachel grinned, she had a plan to shut the unholy trinity up for good.

After ordering Puck and Finn got into a discussion of what players the Browns need to be an actual football team and Santana, Quinn and Brittany started discussing what part of the haunted house they were more excited to make fun of.

Rachel tickled Finn's thigh lightly and he put his arm around her as a reflex, she leaned into him and then sighed loudly.

"It's so hot." She told Finn loudly, everyone turning their attention to her. "This top is suffocating me." She says only to Finn but everyone's eyes are on her.

"Take it off, babe. Don't you have a top underneath?" Finn tugged on it, "I saw you put it on over that one thing."

"A camisole?" Rachel asked with a giggle. "Okay, I'll be right back, order me my usual."

Finn nods and she excused herself to the bathroom. She slips of the long sleeved top and reveals a lacy v-necked tank top. Rachel adjusted her assets in her new pushup bra that she had bought for her Halloween costume, but had gotten accustomed to Finn staring, so she wore it more often. She reapplied her chapstick and looked in the mirror. This would shut them up.

When she strolled out, Puck's mouth dropped and went dry immediately. Finn looked across the table at Puck, confused by his expression until he followed his gaze. "Rachel…" Finn's mouth dropped a bit too, "I remembered that being a little more… uh, covered." Finn said nervously.

Quinn and Santana were glaring at their significant others. "Brit, stop staring."

"I didn't realize Rachel was so hot under all those weird sweaters." Brittany notes.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "I knew."

"Oh gross." Quinn spits, "Can you cover up?"

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel says back, "You're wearing a low cut dress, Santana is wearing a corset. What is wrong with this?"

"It's one YOU, that is what's wrong with it." Quinn spouts and nudges Puck, "Could you please stop staring."

Puck looked away quickly, "Sorry, I was just, surprised." Puck mentions and shoots Finn an apologetic look.

After dinner they all piled into their separate cars to meet at the 'Factory of Terror'. Rachel was so excited, "I've never been to anything like this before." Rachel tells Finn as he lets her out of the car at the Haunted House, Rachel links her hand with Finn's intertwining their fingers, "Did you know that this place is the Guinness World Record holder for the longest Haunted House in the world."

Finn laughs and pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Good, that's the longer I get to hold you close."

Rachel giggled and stopped, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "You should get earplugs. My scream is going to bust some eardrums." Rachel teases him and shivers at the wind.

Finn takes his letterman jacket off and asks Rachel to hold it and pulls off his long sleeve thermal sweater off revealing his Halloween themed under shirt, "Here." He hands her the sweater. "Wear this."

Rachel looked up at Finn with excitement, "You're wearing the matching Halloween shirt I got you."

The shirt had a witch on it, saying 'Witch way to the treats?' Rachel had laughed for a good ten minutes when she found it and thought it was perfect for Finn.

"Of course I am, it was just a little cold, so…" Rachel's lips on his cut him off and she asked him if they could go back to the car to get her mummy shirt. He said yes and they quickly ran to the truck.

"I love Rachel, but she should be shot for her choice in clothing sometimes." Kurt noted as they waited for Rachel and Finn to make their way back.

Blaine chuckled, "Don't be mean, Kurt. I think her outfit is sweet. And it's sweet of Finn to participate."

Kurt shook his head, "They are perfect for each other, plaid and reindeer sweaters."

Santana over heard this and laughed, "Or the fact that he has man-boobs and she has a man's chest."

"And man hands." Quinn notes.

Brittany seems confused by this, "I think Rachel's hands are nice, and we just saw her boobs, what are you-"

Santana elbowed Brittany quickly, "I love that you are so sweet, but sometimes you just have to let me make fun of Berry, alright?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You three are too hard on her." Kurt spits.

"You were just saying-" Quinn starts.

"I was saying I don't like her fashion sense. I wasn't stoning her because of it, unlike you three."

That is when they heard Tina scream. Everyone turned quickly and Rachel and Finn ran up to the group. There was a mummy with terrible make-up following her and Mike and would not let up. Mike was yelling at him to back off, but the guy wouldn't let up.

"The trick is to ignore them, they'll go away." Puck tells them, "Or point out someone who is more scared." He looks around the crowd as they head towards the line.

"Like her?" Quinn points to Rachel who is cowering behind Finn.

Finn shoots Quinn an unforgiving look and Quinn grins from ear to ear. The mummy makes his way to her and Rachel hides under Finn's arm.

"He can't touch me." She started to chant quietly over and over.

Finn looked down at his terrified girlfriend, "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Oh stop it." Santana rolls her eyes. "Grow a pair and start walking, dime-nips."

"That's a new one." Brittany grins at Santana.

Santana smiles back, "I'm working on my insults, trying some new ones out."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Let's just get in this damn house."

The mummy growled in Rachel's ear and she squealed and Finn turned to the dude swiftly, "I swear to God, dude. Leave her the fuck alone or I'll punch you so hard you won't wake up until next Tuesday."

The mummy began to retreat, trying to jump at Brittany and Quinn before moving to the next group.

"You're so chivalrous." Rachel grins up at her tall boyfriend and Quinn makes a gagging noise. Rachel turns to her quickly, "What is your problem? You're ruining this for everyone."

"Not for everyone, just for you." Quinn spits back.

Puck sighs out, "Nope, for everyone." He grabs Quinn's arm, "We'll take front, Finn, Rach, you take back."

Finn nods and gets to the back of the group. Kurt and Blaine make their way to the back in front of them, "I'm sorry she's being so awful."

"She's just upset about me and Shelby getting close." Rachel admits, fidgeting. "Finn and I have been babysitting Beth and she's not happy about it. I'm a baby and boyfriend stealer."

"That's not really fair, technically Beth is your sister." Blaine mentions.

"That's what I said." Finn shrugs, "I don't get what her deal is."

"Jealousy" Kurt sings suddenly, in the tune of the Mr. Brightside song and the foursome laughs.

After a 30 minute wait and a lot of convincing they convince the employees to let all 12 of them go in together, even though they normally don't let groups bigger than 8 go in at a time. Rachel clutches Finn closely.

They pass through the clown area quickly and Tina screams the entire time, while Kurt makes Rachel laugh by commenting on each outfit. When they get into the room that has the girl from The Ring in there, Santana makes a nasty "_Look, it's Berry!_" comment and Finn resists the urge to go up there and smack her.

Suddenly as they pass into the 'Psycho Manner' section of the house Puck stops in his tracks, "This door won't open."

"Don't fuck with us, Puckerman!" Finn shouts from the back.

"Seriously! Come try it, dude." Puck spits back and Finn lets go of Rachel's hand and She clings to Blaine and Kurt.

They are in what looks like a concrete room. No one in sight. Rachel knows someone will pop out. Finn tries the door, a couple of times.

"Okay, you're not shitting us, that thing is locked tight." Finn groans.

Rachel feels a hand touch her and jumps and sees that damn mummy. "You can't touch me!" She shouts, the mummy laughs.

"Seriously dude." Finn yells as he walks over to Rachel, "What did I say?"

"Just come open the door!" Puck screams at the mummy and he walks his way, Finn pulls Rachel up in his arms.

"What are you doing, dude?" The mummy towers over Puck and forces Puck backwards, "Open the fucking door."

Mike and Shane made his way to the front and pushed Puck away, "Dude you're not helping" He told Puck seriously. And Shane turned to the Mummy.

"Hey man, sorry. I know there's a lot of us, but if you could just let us to the next round. Some of our girls be getting scurred." Shane said in a friendly manner.

The mummy laughed again, "Good." He growled and the next thing anyone knew was the Shane had fallen backwards.

The room was full of screams and Mercedes ran to Shane's side, "What hap-" Mercedes began to ask until she saw the knife in Shane's belly. "SHANE!"

Everyone looked at Shane in shock and horror, the mummy used this moment to knock on the door three times. The door opened, the mummy was dragged into the darkness and the door shut quickly.

Quinn began to gag and Brittany cried. Santana, Mike and Puck helped drag Shane to the side of the room and he coughed up blood. "Oh my god, Oh my god!" Mercedes was crying and holding Shane's hand. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel moved to comfort her, but Finn wouldn't let Rachel out of his grasp.

The noise in the room was a sea of, "This can't be real."

"Why is this happening?"

"Oh my God!"

"We're going to die."

Finn swallowed hard and ripped off his jacket and commanded Rachel take off her top, she did so and handed it to him. He covered her with the letterman jacket and she slunk her hands into the arms. Finn kissed her quickly, "We're going to get out of this, you hear me?"

Rachel was still in shock, until she heard those words it never actually doned on her that NOT getting out of here was an option. Rachel whimpered and he pulled her to Shane's side.

Finn tapped Shane's face, "Stay awake!" He turned to the group, "Everyone, shut the fuck up."

Silence replaced panic and Puck stood by Finn, knowing he had a plan and already deciding to stand by him, "Listen to Finn, guys!"

All that could be heard were Mercedes whimpers and Shane's ragged breath, "This is really screwed up, but we have to work together. And these fuckers gave us one thing." He turned to Shane, "This is going to hurt, brother." Finn whispered before pulling out the knife and handing it to Puck. Finn used Rachel's shirt to hold to the wound. "Mercedes, hold this to him. Keep pressure on it." He directed.

"Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Brittany. Look around. Look for a way out, look for any crack, any crevis, we need to get out. There has to be another exit."

"The way we came?" Rachel whispered.

Kurt shook his head, "That door is locked." He informed the room and the four got the work. Brittany lifted Quinn on her shoulders looking for a way up and Blaine took the floor, looking for a way down as Kurt checked every inch of the walls.

"Puck, Mike, San. We're the strongest. We need to try to get through this door."

"But that is the way he went." Mercedes cried.

"We might not have another option." Finn noted. "Rachel, baby, I need you and Tina, I need you to scream."

"W-W-Why?" Tina asked and Rachel looked Finn in the eyes, terror filling her.

Finn put his hands on either side of Rachel's face, "Because, you girls are the loudest. If they'll hear anyone. It'll be you."

"We're in a haunted house, Finn." Quinn spit at him.

"I'm well aware, Quinn." Finn spit before turning his attention back to Rachel, "Scream baby!"

Rachel nodded and wiped a tear off her face, "Cover your ears, guys!"

She grabbed Tina's hand and they screamed, they shouted and screamed. They chanted 'Help' and 'Help us' and then would just scream. Long screams, terrible long screams. They screamed until they couldn't scream anymore.

"Rachel?" Tina whispered, swallowing, "I can't anymore."

Rachel nodded and looked at Mercedes who stood and Tina replaced her. "Okay guys, round two." Mercedes cried and everyone nodded.

Finn, Puck, Santana and Mike pounded the door, pushed the door. Quinn climbed on the ceiling, searched and searched. Blaine was on the floor, looking everywhere. Kurt was banging on the walls. Tina was holding the rag and Mercedes and Rachel were screaming.

And they kept screaming. And deep down they knew, no one would hear them. No one would come.

But they screamed…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you think! I looooove Halloween, so I just had to start this story!<strong>


	3. Two

**A/N: Back again. I have so many ideas, they are just pouring out of me. First of all, I heart you all. Thanks for the great response to this story. I hope you continue to like it. It gets much more interesting in this chapter. And remember my Finchel lovers, this is a Finchel fic, I won't be killing them all willy nilly. **

**Also, get ready for some Quinn redemption. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two.<strong>

Shane moaned in pain as he adjusted himself to grab his phone, "Does anyone have service?" He asked Tina.

Rachel's voice was faltering, but she continued to scream. Finn, Mike, Santana and Puck had given up, as had Quinn and Brittany and Finn punched door in frustration.

"I think this is real cement." Quinn tells Shane and Tina. "No one's phones can pick up service."

"Rachel, stop." Finn shouted at her. Her eyes were closed tight and she wouldn't. Her voice cracking. Quinn searched through her bag to find a water to give Rachel. She was tearing up her throat. Finn walked over to Rachel and grabbed her, "Baby, stop." He pleaded with her.

Her screams turned into cries and she collapsed into Finn's arms, "I know," He ran his hands through his hair, "I know."

"We're going to fucking die in here." Puck spit and kicked the concrete wall in frustration.

"Shut it, Puckerman." Finn and Rachel said together. The room went quiet until Blaine gasped.

"I knew it!" Blaine shouted, "I knew it. Finn get over here."

Finn pulled Rachel with him to Blaine. Blaine was pointing to a line, "The light in here is so dim, I thought this was a crack, but look at it. It's a trap door."

Finn inspected it closely, "How do we open it?"

Quinn tapped Rachel's shoulder as Blaine, Finn and Puck looked at the possible exit.

"Here is some water." She handed her a bottle, "just to wet your throat."

Rachel nodded gratefully, "Thank you. You don't have to-"

"It would be a shame to lose a voice like that." Quinn cut her off, "Anyway, we have to stick together."

Rachel nodded and sipped the water, "Yeah, I guess we do." Rachel agreed, "Thanks."

Rachel turned her attention to Finn and Quinn made her way into the nook under Puck's arm. He guarded her protectively. Rachel noticed that, she gave Puck a small grin and he nodded back.

"…so you're thinking we can kick it inwards?" Puck asked.

"I think we should try pulling it up." Blaine notes.

"How would we get it up?" Finn asked.

"That's what she said." Puck states under his breath and everyone looks at him incredulously. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What about the knife?" Blaine asks, "We can wedge it in there and get our hands under it."

"I don't like the idea of that." Finn states, "If we lose the knife. We lose our only weapon."

"There are 12 of us." Santana notes, "We don't need weapons, we have numbers."

"Yeah, unless they have guns." Finn spits back, "And who knows how many of them there are. What if the whole house is in on this?"

"Conspiracy theories aside," Blaine interjects, "We can try to push it through, but if it doesn't work. I vote the knife idea."

"Fine." Puck agrees and Finn turns to Rachel, wiping his fingers over her wet tears.

"Okay, you and Quinn need to go stand with the girls." Finn instructs. "We're going try to get this door open."

Rachel nods.

"Give one of them the knife, just in case Mummy boy comes back." Santana tells Puck.

"When did you turn into one of the guys?" Puck asks in confusion.

"Since Finn decided I was. It's because he's seen my guns." Santana grins and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Who wants it?" He holds up the knife.

Finn looks around at the woman and points at Rachel, "You take it."

"Me?" Rachel asks in shock, "Why?"

"No." Quinn interrupts, "I'll take it. I get why you're thinking Rachel." She turned to Rachel, "You're brave. But, you're little. I'll take it."

Rachel nodded lightly and Puck handed it to Quinn, kissing her head, "That's my girl." He whispered, "I love you."

Quinn nodded, "Stop acting like we're saying goodbye." She slapped him away, "But, I love you too." She whispered quickly.

Finn and Rachel made eye contact and she mouthed that she loved him and he did the same. Kurt held out his hand and Rachel took it, "How's Shane doing?" Rachel asked Mercedes.

"He's hanging in there." Mercedes whimpered and they heard the boys pounding at the door. This happened for 10 minutes or so until Blaine screamed in excitement.

"Fuck yes."

"Did Blaine just swear?" Puck asked in surprise.

The ladies turned to see the boys high-fiving each other, "Alright. No time for this." Santana spit. "Who's going down first?"

"And who gets the knife? The first person to go through, or the last?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"And what about Shane?" Mercedes shouts.

Finn swallowed and looked around at the 10 eyes staring back at him, pleading for him to say something, "Well, uh…"

"Okay, someone has to go down there and scope out what's down there, then we can have Shane go down." Rachel interjects. "The last person that stays in here should keep the knife because we _know_ the mummy is out there."

Everyone nodded and Finn was thankful that Rachel was there, yet wishing she wasn't. Wishing she wasn't in danger. As if on cue the door opened and Blaine, Mike and Santana did their best to cover the exit. Finn rushed to Quinn and grabbed the knife and then stepped in front of Rachel.

There were whimpers and cries as the mummy walked in the room, followed by clown and a ghost. "Hey friends." The mummy growled. "Are we having fun, yet?"

Puck and Finn stood their ground in front of Shane and Quinn and Rachel as everyone else retreated backwards slowly.

"We didn't kill him, huh?" the Mummy asked pointing to Shane.

"You sure as hell didn't." Puck spit back and the Mummy seemed to have grinned at him, though it was hard to tell.

The ghost walked to the side of Rachel, but appeared unarmed and Finn backed away from him, "Stay away from her." Finn shouted.

"Oh we're not here for her." The mummy assured. "We're just here to keep your attention."

"Wait… what?" Puck asked in pure fear.

"TINA!" Mike shouted as she fell into the hole. Mike jumped in after her. There were screams. So much screaming and Rachel cowered into Finn's back. Quinn and Puck ran towards the trap door and everyone else back away.

"Tina, no. Tina. Stay with me. Please don't." Mike choked. "What do you want from us?" Mike was screaming, tears apparent in his voice.

"Blood." A indescribably terrifying voice answered followed by Mike's chokes and a thud.

"They're dead." The voice called up and Mercedes cried. Finn turned to the mummy who was about to retreat.

"Oh! By the way?" The Mummy laughed, "You might not want to go down there."

He said before beginning to shut the door. Finn ran towards the door stopping it from shutting.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed as the door started to shut but Finn wouldn't let it. Puck ran up to help him and they overpowered the mummy who quickly ran off.

Rachel and Quinn grabbed each others hands and walked forward towards their boyfriends.

"Grab that!" Finn directed and Puck did as he said and they held the door open. Puck watching guard as Finn came back to the room. "It's become apparent that we can't stay here."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. "We have to move forward." Finn demanded. "Puck grabbed some weapons and I will hand them out." Finn told everyone. "We will be in groups of two. Puck will go first, I will bring up the back."

"What about Shane?"

Shane coughed, "Don't you see, baby? I'm already gone. I'll just hold you back. You have to go without me."

"I can't." Mercedes cried. "I can't leave you."

"Mercedes," Quinn whispered, "We don't have a choice."

Finn began to hand out the weapons, a tazer to Blaine, a whip to Santana, a bottle of mace to Rachel and he grabbed a knife for himself. Mercedes said her goodbyes to Shane but couldn't bring herself to leave him. "No. I'm staying here. We'll blockade ourselves in. I have a better shot here anyway." She tried to convince the group and herself.

The girls tried to convince her otherwise until Puck spoke up, "Mercedes, you know we love you. But, we don't have time to argue. We have to _go._"

"Then go!" Mercedes spit out and Kurt hugged her. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." Kurt cried.

They began to leave the way they should have been walking through the house. Rachel was pressed against Finn's chest, a move that under normal circumstances would make him need to think of the mailman. But, it wasn't the same.

"How you doing, Puckerman?" Finn asked loudly.

"We're good. Now, shut up."

They made their way through a place that looked like an insane asylum, machines buzzing and making Rachel jump. Rachel's hand was on Blaine's shoulder and he was cuddling Kurt who was latched onto Santana. Santana had her arm over Brittany and Brittany's hands were on Quinn's waist. Quinn was wrapped around Puck and Puck was walking slowly, knife up. Ready. But having a hard time telling what was real and what was fake. At every jump or scare he slashed his knife through the air.

Rachel was shaking and Finn was holding her as close as possible, "I'm so sorry we're stuck in this mess." Finn whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Rachel whimpered, "This is my fault. It was my idea." She whispered harshly in the air.

"I'm going to get us out of this." Finn promised.

"Kurt," Rachel whispered, "Check for service now. Check your phone."

Kurt dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone, noticing he did in fact have service. He dialed 911 immediately and listened to it ring.

Within moments Puck was screaming, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MUMMY!" Puck screamed and suddenly everyone who was in front of Rachel was gone. They had all run past Puck? She heard them running, screaming. But she was stuck, stuck in place. Finn was holding her still as they watch Puck stab the mummy repeatedly, Quinn running backwards into Rachel's arms. Finn and Rachel patted her back for a moment until Rachel turned to bury her face in Finn's chest. Quinn's face buried into her back.

"Stay here!" Finn scolded and let go of Rachel quickly. Rachel turned to Quinn and they grasped each others hands. Holding on for dear life as they watched Finn and Puck look for another intruder, another mummy, or ghost or a clown or a fucking zombie.

"They just ran?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yeah, they made it past him."

"But we have both the knives." Rachel told Quinn who looked more terrified than Rachel felt, which was somewhat impossible.

Finn and Puck appeared again, "Let's go." Puck ordered, grabbing Quinn and Rachel collapsed into Finn who held her close.

"Just, close your eyes, Rachel." Finn said as they walked past the bloodied corpse of a mummy.

"What kind of fucked up shit is this?" Puck mumbled.

"This is a horror film." Quinn spit back, "Or a lifetime movie."

Rachel whimpered into Finn's side, "You can open your eyes now, sweetie." Finn whispered and she did. The were walked past a hallway through of 'Michael's. Jamie Lee Curtis's voice playing over the intercom. "One of these is real." Finn warned.

Rachel pushed into Finn more and Finn urged her to keep walking, holding her hips close to him.

"Puck, stab them." Quinn ordered. "Stab them as we walk by."

"That's actually a killer idea." Puck noted.

"Can we stay away from the adjective 'killer'." Rachel asked and Finn rubbed her hip sweetly, trying to comfort her.

Puck stabbed the fake Michael's. None moving, none crying or wincing. That is, until one did. Puck stabbed the dudes leg and he fell over.

"What the fuck, dude?" The Michael took off his mask and threw it at Puck, "You fucking stabbed me."

"Yeah," Puck shouted, "Before you could stab me."

"This is a haunted house, I am not going to stab you." He threw the knife in his hand at Puck.

"This is plastic."

"Yeah, because I work in a haunted house." The dude whined. "I can't believe you stabbed me."

"Then why did that mummy kill my friend?" Puck shouted back.

"Mummy? We don't have mummy's that work here!" The dude yelled at Puck. "Mummy's aren't fucking scary."

"What about Ghosts?" Finn asks.

"Why are you guys quizzing me about who works here? You stabbed me."

Puck leaned down, "Listen, dude. Two of our friends, maybe more, just died. We got locked in some concrete room and we just got out. There are people here. People who shouldn't be here. And they are out for blood."

"Wait," the guy stopped Puck, "You were in the concrete room? I thought that was an urban legend." The guys voice was shaking now.

"You thought _what _was an urban legend?" Finn spit at him.

The guy sat up and tried to stand, Puck helped him, "Every year, supposedly, the bouncer picks one group. Particularly a pain in the ass group into an alternate route, kills a couple of them and then gets drugs the rest so they can't remember what happened. But, I thought it was just a thing people say, you know, to scare people more while they are in the house."

"Well, it's obviously not."

"But you're in the real house now." The guy said accusingly. "They're not going to let any of you live. Not if they can help it. You broke the rules. You got through."

"Run!" Finn shouted.

Puck looked back, incredulously, "What the fuck man?"

"I'm serious, dude. RUN!"

Puck did as he was told and it was becoming apparent as to why, the clown was chasing after them. "So," Finn is saying out of breath, "Anyone who seems out of place, they are someone to be scared of." Finn was instructing as they ran.

"Like that fucking clown." Puck shouted back and then turned suddenly, pulling Quinn with him. Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel and Rachel found herself in what looks like a black hole in the wall. But where was Finn. Rachel heard Puck and Quinn breathing heavily and Rachel made eye contact with Puck who put his fingers over her lips, asking her to be quite.

Rachel was panicking, _Where is Finn?_ Is all that was in her head. It circled in her head, over and over again. Then she heard him screaming. Rachel sprinted out and Quinn tried to grab her but she fought her and shoved her hand away.

"Get back here!" Quinn pleaded.

"No!" Rachel spit and ran towards his voice. She found the clown, hovering over Finn knife in hand about to stab him.

Her adrenaline took over and she tackled the douchebag who was going to kill her boyfriend.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice was frantic and the clown was shaking his head to figure out what happened.

Rachel knocked the knife from the clowns hand and the clown's hand quickly made their way around her neck, Finn rushed over and kicked the clowns head and he released Rachel who fell over gasped, "Finn…" She cried, "Behind you." She shouted and he turned just in time to see a knife barreling down at him. He put his hand in front of him to stop it and the knife pushed through his hand and he cried in pain.

Rachel reached for the knife on the ground and clasped it, standing quickly and running to the ghost who was holding the knife that pierced Finn's hand. Rachel stabbed his side and the ghost yelped. Rachel kicked the guy to fall down. Before jumping on top of him and stabbing him again.

This time the ghost gasped out and Finn pulled Rachel off of him, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Rachel shouted.

"I gave you mace." Finn scolded her.

"Oh yeah, I'll just mace the guy who stabbed you through the hand." Rachel shot back.

Finn pulled her up in his arms, "I love you so much. I was so scared." Finn admitted, "You disappeared, I thought you were-"

"Shh! I'm okay. We're okay. Quinn and Puck pulled me into a hiding spot." Rachel told him, kissing his shoulder and then up to his neck and then she was down on the floor. The clown had pulled her down. She should have fucking killed that clown when she had the chance. Finn kicked the clown again and he was hovering over Rachel, hands around her neck, she reached for her mace and sprayed him in the eyes and he winced but didn't let go. Suddenly there was blood coming out of his mouth, dripping into her hair. He fell to the side and Finn pulled the knife out of his back and wiped it on his jeans. He was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Finn explained reaching up to wipe the blood out of her hair, "I vote for that hiding idea."

Rachel nodded furiously, "Yes please." Rachel whimpered and they ran, they ran out of the hallway. They were looking for a place to hide, anything. Anywhere. They had gotten rid of the three faces they recognized, but they knew there were more.

Finn heard something, Chainsaws. "We're almost to the end, Rach." Finn whispered. Chainsaws are always at the end.

Rachel grabbed onto Finn and shook her head, terrified. "W-we can't go by chainsaws."

Finn pulled her into the hospital area, where a fake, mechanical doctor was operating on a mechanical zombie. Finn pulled her behind the table and the kneeled down, hiding from sight.

"We have to keep going." Finn whispered.

"No, let's hide." Rachel pleaded, looking down at Finn's bleeding hand. She quickly ripped off a large chunk on her tank top and wrapped it around his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't care about my hand, we are sitting ducks." Finn told her.

"I don't care. I don't want to lose you." Rachel cried. "I'm totally going to die a virgin." Rachel whimpered and Finn chuckled a little, in spite of the situation. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not, but you're not going to die. Plus, in the movies the virgins always survive." Finn tried to comfort her.

"Then you're going to die. This is lose-lose." Rachel cried.

Finn wiped her tears, "I lost my virginity to a lesbian, Rachel. I am pretty sure it doesn't count." Finn whispered.

Rachel gave Finn a small smile, "I promise you, Rach. I will get us out of this. We will get out of this, move to New York together, you'll be a Broadway star and we'll have little Jewish babies running around us. You'll see." Finn whispered.

"Finn you fucking douchebag." Puck was screaming, "If you died, I swear to God, I'll kill you."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look and Finn stood to see Puck limping, his arm around Quinn. "Puck, are you okay?"

"No, a zombie nun stabbed me." Puck spit out. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, getting stabbed through the hand, killing a clown." Finn said, Rachel stood up beside him, "Rachel killed a ghost."

"Well, Quinn stabbed the zombie in the face with her heel." Puck gleamed.

Rachel looked disgusted, "I hate that I'm impressed."

"I don't think any of us will ever be the same." Quinn said morosely. "We also saw another enemy, but he got away. Watch out for a zombie solider." Quinn mentioned.

"Noted." Rachel nodded and they walked towards Puck and Quinn, Quinn pawning Puck off on Finn.

"I can't carry him anymore." Quinn told Finn.

"I've got him. Let's keep moving." Finn said and they walked.

They walked until Finn tripped over something, or should he say someone.

Rachel and Quinn gasped, "No!" They said in unison and Puck fell to the floor and ran his hands through her hair.

"Santana?" He pleaded, "Wake up, Santana. Please!"

Rachel felt her heart sink, "Please wake up." She whispered, she wasn't sure if it was a plead or a prayer.

Rachel felt instant relief when she began to cough, waking up. As soon as she felt the relief she felt sheer terror as a hand went over her mouth and she kicked and tried to scream.

Finn must have felt the her tension, that is the upside to being tethered, because he turned to her immediately, their eyes locked, his eyes widened as he reached for her and that's when she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay my loves, I hope you liked it! REVIEW! :)<strong>


	4. Three

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaack! This is a pretty graphic chapter, so read with caution. I'm so happy with this response to this story! Keep reading! Keep Reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Three.<strong>

"Shit, Santana you scared us." Puck laughed before Finn slapped his shoulder and he looked backwards.

Rachel was passed out in the arms of that damn zombie soldier. Finn was after him immediately. The zombie was running dragging Rachel with him and Finn grabbed Rachel quickly before Puck go to them. "Let her go." Finn growled. He had Rachel's waist in his arms, but the zombie had her by the arms.

Puck punched him in the face and the zombie lost his grip, Puck looked back to check on Quinn just in time to see her in the arms of a zombie doctor, "Finn!" Puck shouted. "Grab Quinn."

Finn pulled Rachel with him, slowing his pace. Once her got to Quinn the doctor was almost out of sight. Going into some secret alcove, he grabbed the doctor by the arm and he turned around and growled at Finn and couldn't think what to do next. He kicked him in the shin and the doctor didn't seem to care, so he pulled him back again and dropped Rachel reluctantly and pulled back to punch him in the face.

Before he knew what was happening he felt something prick his neck and everything went black.

Suddenly Puck found himself inbetween three zombies, a zombie doctor, a zombie nurse and a zombie solider. "What the fuck?" Puck cried as he pulled the knife up to stab the guy in front of him. Next he ran to the man who seemed to be threatening to drag Quinn into a secret exit. He _could not_ lose Quinn. He noticed Santana she was reaching for something, still laying down, maybe no one had noticed she was awake, Puck slashed to stab the doctor, he missed and Quinn was almost out of sight. He reached out to grab the son of a bitch by the hair and pulled him backwards. Suddenly the nurse had her arms around his neck and Puck refused to let go of the doctor.

"Let him go!" She said tightening her grip on Puck's airway, just as he almost gave up, a loud thrashing sound cut through his ear and he fell backwards in the arms of the nurse and he still had his hands in the doctors hair.

"That's right. You thought you got me, didn't you?" Santana said smugly.

Puck pulled the doctor backwards quickly, into the wall and he hit the wall. The doctor seemed to have passed out, but Puck was against taking chances. He removed Quinn from the doctors grip and slit his throat. He did the same with the passed out nurse. "Did you do that with the whip?"

"What can I say?" Santana shrugged, "I like it rough." She pointed down to Finn, "He'll be out for 15 minutes tops." She told Finn, "They pricked me with that poison too. But the girls… I'm not sure. We should find a safe place to hide."

"I can't move the dude." Puck complained.

"You're going to have to." Santana said in a rude tone.

"What happened to the others?" Puck whispered as he tried to pull Finn upwards.

"Here," She pulled Quinn and toppled her on top of Finn, "Pull these two. I'll get Rachel."

"Why did you just do that?"

"Rachel is the lightest, I'll be able to pick her up…" Satana shrugged and picked Rachel up smoothly, bridal style.

"This is the weirdest fucking thing I've ever done." He grabbed Finn by the legs and began to pull, "So are you going to tell me what happened to the others."

"I don't know, Kurt and Blaine were fighting this fucking clown and we kept running but then we heard the chainsaws and we went to go back to try to find the boys I got pricked and when I woke up, Brits was gone." Santana said sadly and Rachel stirred in her arms, "Fuck, Rach is waking up."

"That's good!" Puck mentioned, "Then you can get Puck, I don't like her laying all over Frankenteen."

"Jealous much? They are both passed out, idiot." Santana spit and noticed a small alley way in between rooms, "Here Puckerman. I think we can hide out here."

When they made it in Puck and Santana scooted Finn and Quinn in and leaned Finn against a wall, setting Rachel in his lap and setting Quinn next to them. There wasn't much more room so they just stood in the remaining area.

They waited for while in uncomfortable silence, Puck keeping guard, "I'm worried that we're walking in circles, this looks really familiar."

"No we're not, we just went backwards." Santana whispered back, "The only thing the other way is the chainsaws. I'm not ready for that shit."

"Not everyone is in on it, you know? I stabbed a random dude and he didn't know what the fuck was going on." Puck told her.

"I know, I punched a witch in the face. She wasn't very happy. She started crying." Santana mentioned.

"Finn?" Rachel cried from the ground, "Finn, honey. Wake up." She was balling at this point.

Santana leaned down, "Rachel, he's okay. He'll be up soon."

"How do you know?" She whimpered looking up at Santana with fear in her eyes.

"What happened to him, is what happened to me. I woke up."

They heard a gasp next to them and Quinn shot up quickly, before standing straight up and falling into Puck's arms. She wasn't crying, she wasn't doing anything, she was shaking.

"It's okay, Quinn. It's okay." Puck whispered.

"Finn needs to wake the fuck up. We have to move." Santana said fidgeting in her own skin. She needed to get to Brittany. She needed to find Brittany.

Quinn looked over and moved to hug Santana, "If you want to go, you can go." She whispered, "We'll wait for Finn. I know you need to find her."

Santana shook her head, "I'm better off with you."

"Santana is right, splitting up has only hurt us." Rachel noted before going back to kissing Finn's face softly, whispering for him to wake up, over and over.

Minutes passed that felt like centuries and then the choking and coughing that they had heard from Santana earlier escaped Finn's lips and Rachel patted his back, willing for him to feel better.

When he opened his eyes, he locked eye contact with Rachel and he hugged her tightly, "Oh God, Rach. I'm so sorry."

"Come on, Frankenteen. Let's move."

Rachel shot a glare at Santana, "Give him a minute, Santana."

"Just like I was given a minute. I had to save your fucking lives right after I woke up. He can stand up and walk." Santana spit.

"It's okay, Rachel." Finn comforted, "get off me, I can walk. We need to move."

"What's the game plan?" Puck asked.

"How about running?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be a little hard," Puck reminded her, "I've still got a stab wound in my leg."

Quinn nodded, "Oh yeah, okay, let's just try to stay together."

"And if we can't…" Santana started, "I'll pick a couple and try to stick with them. Just stay with your significant other."

"Can we just try and all stay together for now and worry about the rest later?" Rachel whispered and Finn pulled her closer together.

"Let's just go." Finn encouraged and Puck took a look out and started to walk. They cautiously walked out of the alley and towards the sound of chainsaws. Finn gulped and pulled Rachel to him softly, tightening his grip on her. She pulled him close, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Hey Berry?"

"What, Santana?" Rachel whispered back quickly.

"Why are you half naked?" Santana asked, half laughing.

"I ripped some of my shirt to cover Finn's stab wound." Rachel whispered quickly pushing her head into Finn's chest.

"You got stabbed too, Huddy?" Santana sounded impressed.

"Right through the hand." Finn told her, "Can we chit-chat later?"

"I agree." Quinn hissed.

They continued, when they got to the curtain and heard the chainsaw they knew they had about a 50/50 chance that this was either a haunted house worker, or a killer.

Quinn breathed in, out and sent up a prayer quickly. She looked up at Puck and he nodded, "Don't you dare say it." He whined, "I know."

"Get your knives out boys." Santana hissed to them and in one foul swoop Quinn opened the curtain and walked forward. They were in a hallway with strobe lights. They walked swiftly through the room, all holding on to one another.

When they came face the face with the man with the chainsaw he teased them with the chainsaw, Puck looked at him, glared at him, looked up at the chainsaw, did it have a chain. It didn't. _It's didn't!_ It was a fucking miracle.

"We're good." Puck whispered into Quinn's ear.

"What's your name?" The man with the chainsaw growled.

Quinn shook at the sudden noise coming from the slit in the man's mask, "Q-L-Lucy."

"And you?" He pointed to Puck.

"N-Noah."

"What about you, yentle?"

"Barbara."

"You two?"

"I'm Chris." Finn spit, "That's Maria."

The man tilted his hand, obviously not buying it but they began to walk and he let them, "Run." He instructed with a evil laugh. And they did.

When they got out of the haunted house they were bombarded with the visual of groups of laughing teenagers, why hadn't they seen any of them inside.

Santana's eyes searched the crowd, looking for Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, anyone else she recognized her. "Karofsky!" She shouted. "Have you seen Brittany?"

David laughed, "She's with Hummel and his butt buddy by the port-a-potty's." he mentioned. "Finn, what' the matter? You wet yourself?"

"That's blood you douchebag." Finn spit back and they began to walk, no, run to the port-a-potty's. Rachel heard a girl saying something along the lines of 'Did he just call that guy 'Finn'?' and she gripped Finn's arm tighter.

They had lied to the chainsaw guys, how they knew their real names, Rachel could only guess was from them calling them back and forth. When they got there, Brittany was tending to a wounded Blaine and Kurt was pacing. Quinn took over for Brittany and Santana and Brittany collapsed into each other.

"I thought you were-" Brittany started.

"Shh!" Santana started, "I know, I know. I'm not, I'm good. Why haven't you called the police?"

Rachel felt along for her phone and it was nowhere.

"We tried, we couldn't get through." Brittany cried. "We need to get out of there, if they find us."

"Brittany is right." Finn shouts.

Kurt and Rachel embraced quickly and he explained that Blaine had a gash in his leg the size of a chainsaw, and Rachel cringed in response. "We need to get him to a hospital." Rachel told Kurt and he nodded. Finn and Puck carried him to Santana's car and Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana hopped in.

"We'll be right behind you." Finn promised.

Finn fished his pockets for his keys, "No fucking way." He growled.

Rachel was breathing heavy, looking around like crazy, "What's wrong?"

"My fucking keys, I must have dropped them over there." He growled.

"Are you sure they aren't inside?" Puck gulped.

Finn nodded, "I felt them in my pocket when I saw Karofsky." Finn said before biting his lip and grabbing Rachel's hand again, not wanting to be apart from her.

"Listen," Pucks stated, "We'll wait here."

"Can we stick together?" Quinn pleaded. "Splitting up equals people dying."

"Or getting cut or slashed in some way." Rachel added.

"We're out." Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "Someone heard David call Finn's name and I heard them say something about it." Rachel told Puck in a quiet voice. "They know our names, that's pretty clear. They are still in there."

"You woulda thought we killed all the mother fuckers." Puck snarls.

Quinn bites her lips nervously, "No because someone is in charge of all this, so whoever that is…" Quinn trailed off, "He's not the one getting his hands dirty."

Rachel covered her mouth, "You don't think they recorded us, in that room… do you?"

Puck laughed, "I wouldn't put it past them. They knew what they were doing."

Rachel began to whimper, Finn pulled her to his side, "Baby stop. We're getting out of here. Let's just follow our tracks and-"

Suddenly they were surround, by four 'ghost-faces', the killer from scream. Finn clutched onto Rachel and their eyes locked. She knew instantly what he wanted her to do.

So she screamed, her voice shaky and raspy, but she screamed. She clutched onto Finn and she reached out for Quinn but could grasp her. Something was happening. She fought the arms around her, she fought and screamed and couldn't tell who's hands were who's on her body. She thought she still could feel Finn. There were leather gloves around her waist and cold palms grasping her face but she thought she still was clutched onto Finn's arm. Until she wasn't. She bit the first hand that came towards her and she heard Puck yell to 'drop her'. Was that _her_ her? Or Quinn? She didn't know. Was she on solid ground or up in the air. Before she knew it she wasn't screaming anymore, but her ears were ringing, but she heard Quinn screaming.

"PUUUUUCK!" She yelled, "FIIIIIIIIINN!" She yelled more.

Rachel opened her eyes, she was on the ground and alone. Finn's shoe in front of her. Why just his shoe? She saw Quinn being taken away and two lying ghost faces next to her. She got up and ran towards Quinn and she screamed her name.

"RACHEL!" She cried. And Rachel ran, she ran towards Quinn until she saw another sight beside her. Quinn was pointing to her side so she looked. Finn was lying, bloody against a wall, Rachel ran to him. Kicking the ghost face that hovered above him and he fell over quickly. She fumbled in her pocket and found the mace. Lifting his mask quickly and spraying him. He flinched and fell over and she was on top of him, punching him. She didn't know what else to do. She wasn't strong enough to keep him down. She knew that. But Finn would save her, Right? Where was Quinn? Where was Puck?

She sprayed the mace again and brought her hand to his eye, pushing her thumb inward as hard as she could, she saw this in a terrible movie that Finn made her watch once. Or was it Puck? She closed her eyes and felt the pressure under her thumb release and heard the man screaming in pain, calling her a 'fucking cunt'. Rachel stood and wouldn't open her eyes, wiping her hand on her jeans and turning to look at Finn.

He was trying to wake up, she could see that. She was at his side, pulling him upwards. She didn't know how, but she knew their only option right then was to hide. He started to come to, and she stood him up, he was huge and way too heavy, but she had to get him up. She looked behind her, but the bloodied ghost-face was gone. She breathed out a sigh. "Finn, you have to help me." She pleaded.

He nodded and began to walk, leaning on her for help. They made their way into a ditch behind the parking lot and Rachel was pretty confident they weren't followed. "Finn, I need your phone."

He reached for it, handed it to her and leaned back against the cool grass, "It's busy! Why is it busy?" She had dialed 9-1-1 almost 18 times before giving up.

She texted Puck.

"_WHERE ARE YOU?_"

She waited and waited, "Finn, stay awake sweetie."

Finn nodded and propped himself up, "I'm feeling better, I just, I don't know what happened."

"Me neither." Rachel admitted, leaning against his chest. He pulled her close.

"Noah texted you back!" Rachel yipped quickly.

"_They locked me in the toilet. Where is Quinn?_"

Rachel rubbed her face in frustration. "They took Quinn." Rachel told Finn.

"I know, I went after her." Finn whispered, "But I had to make sure you were safe first and… and I lost her." Finn whimpered.

"Shh! It's not too late." Rachel comforted him, moving closer to him, pulling his head to her chest, "We just need to get Noah."

Finn nodded, "How?"

"I don't know." Rachel admitted. She looked back to the haunted house, seeing plenty of ghosts, zombies and vampires haunting the grounds, "He's in the port-a-potty… if I can just get there unseen."

"No fucking way." Finn spat, "I'm not risking you." He told her, sitting seeming to recover nicely, pushing the hair away from her face.

"Stop it, Finn. We can't just leave them for dead."

"You mean, like we did with Shane and Mercedes?" Finn spit back.

Rachel began to cry, she hadn't really realized what they had lost that evening, "I'm sorry." Finn muttered, "I didn't mean."

"We can't lose any more friends tonight, Finn." Rachel cried.

"Rachel, I can't lose you…" Finn pleaded with her.

She looked out of the corner of her eye, a ghost face was walking their way, "Finn, where is that knife."

"It's poking me in the fucking leg." Finn commented, grabbing it out of his pocket.

She grabbed it from him, "Stay down!" She said in a hushed voice and stood quickly out of his grasp.

"Rachel? Rach?" Finn whispered after her.

"SHH!" She spit back at him.

"Hey there ghost-face!" She lured him in with a grin and he started towards he quickly, she hid the knife behind her back until he got close enough and then she stabbed him in the gut. She breathed out a sigh and cried a little for the man she just killed, or hopefully killed.

Rachel Berry is a fucking vegan and now she's killing men. Correction, _was _a vegan. She looked around to see if anyone saw her as the ghost face collapse on her and she walked backwards and dropped him next to Finn and ducked into the ditch.

"Holy Fucking Shit, Rachel!" Finn almost screamed.

"Shut up, Finn." She shouted back. "I'm saving some lives here."

"Did you just?" Finn asked.

"Don't act so innocent, Finn." Rachel shot back.

Finn frowned, "We really are never going to be the same, are we?" Finn muttered.

Rachel frowned and crawled into Finn's lap, "No, Finn. We won't. But, I will make sure we get out of this together. Because all of that stuff you talked about in there?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah?"

"I want that. I need that with you." She felt tears falling down her face, he wiped them away slowly, "I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rachel. I am so _so sorry_ this is happening." Finn looked at the body next to him, "But, you're were right to do that. This is kill or be killed."

Rachel nodded and pulled off the mask of the man and Finn and Rachel flinched seeing his skewered eye.

"Here's my plan." Rachel started, turning the guy over so he was facing the opposite direction. "But you have to put on this costume."

Finn sighed and looked at Rachel, "I'll do anything if we can get you out of this."

"We're getting _us _out of this. _All _of us." Rachel pleaded.

Finn leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her softly, "Okay, tell me the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what did we think? Eeek, I was cringing writing the eye part, I won't lie. Are we liking it? Are we scared yet? I'm terrified. haha.<strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Four

**A/N: The prologue comes back in this Chapter. Yay for that! Still a couple more chapters though. Enjoy! Be Scared! **

* * *

><p><strong>Four.<strong>

Finn sighed and kicked the douchebag that tried to take Rachel from him and beat him up as he put on the costume. He was walking a little slower, moving slower, limping around. Rachel held out the mask, "Can you wait to put this on until I'm over your shoulder to put this on?" She requested and he nodded.

"I hate this idea." Finn groaned.

Rachel handed him the knife, "Your shoe is right by the port-a-potty's, put that on and then get Noah."

Finn nodded, "I know, now give me a kiss and get your cute ass on my shoulders so we can get this over with." Finn frowned and leaned to kiss him girlfriend. Kissing her like he would never kiss her again, holding her close, taking the chance her grope her behind a little and she didn't refuse him. She let his tongue into her mouth and moaned as she leaned into him, "I love you." He said before leaning his forehead against hers and she grinned up at him.

"I love you more. And I'm totally going to sleep with you after this is all over." Rachel promised with her award winning smile.

Finn chuckled, "You better." Finn winked and put her over his shoulder and positioned the mask on his head in a sloppy fashion.

Once he felt like he could see Rachel pretended to pound on his back as he walked. He got to his shoe, slipped it on and spotted the port-a-potty that looked like it was blocked, unblocked it, set Rachel down quckly and opened it, Puck's fist came towards him and he yelled, "PUCK! It's me! FINN!" He shouted and Rachel leaned up and whispered the plan in his ear and he picked Rachel up quickly, "Come on, we don't have much time." Finn scolded and Puck played dead, Finn pulled him by the arm towards the door Rachel directed him to where Quinn was dragged too.

Finn dragged Puck and he was getting heavy, his limp getting more intense, he saw a bouncer, "Travis? That you?" The bouncer asked Finn.

Finn just nodded and he let them in, "You got the girl and the Mohawk, what about the tall freak?" he asked as Finn dragged Puck inside and Rachel continued to pound on her back, "Dead?"

Finn nodded and the bouncer with name tag that said 'Ralph' on it laughed, Finn knew better then to trust it. Finn dropped puck harshly on the floor, closing his eyes and cringing.

"We've got the blonde back here." 'Ralph' says to Finn, "Follow me, man." The silence was awkward as they walked, he left Puck there hoping he would get the chance to get up and follow them, being back up.

"Wow, they beat you guys up pretty bad, huh?"

Finn scoffed, "Fuck yeah." He growled in a deeper voice.

"What's up with your voice?"

Finn thought for a minute, "Bitch chocked me." Finn said deeply again.

"Well get some water." 'Ralph' spit. "There is only three of us left."

This new information made Finn smile. He saw Quinn in the corner tied to the wall and Finn set Rachel on the wall and she pretending to fight him, she was pretty convincing but wasn't hitting very hard, "Lock her up." Ralph threw the keys at Finn, "Then meet us in the-"

"Noah!" Rachel yelled at Puck who stood right behind 'Ralph' who was passed out, "He was about to tell us where the other two were."

"Who gives a fuck, Rach. Let's GO!" He said, "Finn hand me those keys."

Finn threw him the keys and took mask and cloak off, Rachel stood up and jumped into Finn's arms. Finn was shaking and sweaty and Rachel kissed his cheeks and his neck, "You. Are. So. Brave." She punctuated each word with a kiss.

Quinn's eyes open and shut, back and forth, her head hands, "Sweetie, what did they do to you?" Puck asks helping her up.

She shakes her head, "I don't know." She slurs, "pill, it was a… pill." She whispers. "square. Pilly, pill pill pill."

"Fuck!" Puck growls and motions to Finn, "Help me get her out of here. I'm not at big as you, I can't just toss her over my shoulder." Puck admits and Finn helps him.

Rachel trails behind, keeping her hand fisted in Finn's shirt. "I can't believe they drugged her," Rachel whispered before looking side to side, making sure the coast was clear.

Once they left the room and we're back outside, Puck and Finn started running. Rachel stumbled a little at the new pace and Finn noticed she had lagged behind, "Rach?" He called back.

"Coming." She called, hustling to catch up. By the time they got to Puck's SUV, Rachel had remembered that they were missing Finn's keys. She turned quickly and noticed the place was basically abandoned at this point. "Keys." Rachel whispered to Finn harshly as he helped Puck get Quinn into the back.

"Just leave your truck!" Puck shot at Rachel and Finn.

"So they can track us? No thanks." Rachel spit.

"She has a point." Finn whispered, he looked down at Quinn, "Get her to the hospital, Okay?"

Puck shook his head, "No dude, I'm not leaving you."

Finn looked over at Rachel who's eyes were searching in the dark, "There, right there." She whispered, "You see them?"

Finn nodded, "Puck, get in your car. Get ready to drive away. Rach…" He looked down at her. "Go wait by my truck and we'll leave as soon as I get the keys you hear me?"

Rachel nodded and reached to hug Noah and Finn walked her over to his truck, kissed her softly before she shimmied down on the ground.

"I'll be right back, baby. I love you." Finn promised her.

"Hurry!" She whispered into the darkness, but couldn't see him any longer.

Rachel was shaking, how had this happened? How had she gotten here? She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. It was her stupid idea to go with the Glee club to the haunted house. Factory of Terror? What was she thinking?

Rachel whimpered in the empty parking lot, leaned against Finn's truck. Waiting. Just waiting. She was too scared to call for him, or to look around. She knew he said he would be right back, but after the evening they had just had, she wasn't so sure.

Then she heard footsteps and her breathing caught. Was it Finn's? Or was it… _his_?

A cold moist hand touched her knee and she looked at the owner of the hand, it was Finn. She breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before looking at his blood stained hand.

"We have to leave. _Now._" Finn told her furiously.

"But- did you find your -"

"Rachel!" Finn shouted before pulling her up. "I said NOW!"

Rachel reached out her hand to have him help her up and he ran to the back of the truck and tore of the license plate, gasping in pain as he did so. He ran towards Puck's car and Puck let them in.

"What the fuck just happened?" Puck screamed as Rachel and Finn climbed into the front seat.

"I found Mercedes." Finn said shaking.

"What?" Rachel screamed, "Where?"

"You don't want to know, Rachel. I promise you." His eyes were watering. Was he crying? "Drive Puckerman."

He sped forward only to be blocked off by a fortress of men walking towards him. They didn't have masks on, this scared him more than anything.

"Rachel, get in back!" Finn barked and she climbed back there. Quinn had slid to the floor and Puck turned to Rachel.

"Listen I have a case, a black case in back of the truck. A black one and a camo one. Get it."

Rachel bent over the back seat and found them. They were heavy, she picked up the camo one and handed it to Finn. Finn opened it up and looked at Puck with concern in his eyes, "Don't be all judgey. That is what will get us out of here."

Rachel grabbed the black case and handed it to Puck and he opened it, this Rachel saw, was a handgun. "Is it loaded?" Rachel sank behind Finn's seat.

"No, Sherlock, you can't have a loaded gun in a car." Puck spit at her like she was an idiot.

"Rachel doesn't know gun laws, dimwit." Finn shot back. "I'll take that. You deal with this."

They switched, "Is that a-?"

"Shut up Berry!" Puck spat at her and she sauntered down to the floor by Quinn.

"Quinn," She touched her cheek, "Are you awake?"

"Manny-hannys." She replied with a giggle, groggy and drugged. "Your hands are like mans. An' you have an ad-mans apppple."

"Qui-" Finn started.

"It's fine, Finn." Rachel said in a quite voice.

"Hey Ru-pauly, Rachy?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, Quinn?" Rachel asked feeling her forehead, she was burning up.

"You knows I onlys says that because I'm jealousssss." Quinn whispers. "I always knew FinnyD… Finny. FinnHudson. Fudson."

"Quinn!" Rachel said, stopping her from saying Finn's name in every possible way. "You were saying something else."

"Oh yeah…" Quinn tried to remember. "Oh, I always knew Fudson loved you. So I hated you and your girls apple."

Rachel felt herself tear up, "I think that was supposed to be genuinely nice, Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm really cool. Jussss stop tryin' to take my daughter too, heh?" Quinn states and she adjusts trying to get comfortable.

Rachel brushes a stray hair out of her face, "I promise. I won't."

Rachel feels the car start to move and she makes eye contact with Finn, "Stay down, baby." He tells her, "I love you."

"I love you too Finn." She whispers and buries her head in her hands and waits for something big to happen. For the bomb Noah had in his lap to go off. For Finn to shoot. For something. Anything.

But, what happens instead? She hears sirens. Thanks god. The police have finally come to save them. Tears flow freely out of her eyes now and she looks up at Finn. But the look in his eyes is not relief, it's terror.

"What, Finn?"

Finn gulps, "Rach, if we get caught with this…"

"We're fucked." Puck interjects

"And I have Mercedes blood all over me." Finn tells Puck and Rachel looks out the window to see Mercedes body hanging from a street light. Finn had run up to help her. He had tried to get her down, but she was already dead. And now there they were, with knives and guns and Rachel had actually killed a guy and…

"Oh God…." Rachel breathed out.

"Oh God. Oh Goddy, God. God." Quinn repeated, singing.

"We have to run." Puck stated, backing the car up.

"No!" Finn spit. "We can't."

Rachel looked back and forth between the two, they both turned to her for answers and she looked to Finn, tears in her eyes. "Finn, I'm sorry. I want to tell you you're right but…" She looked out the window again, "We have to run."

Finn's eyes were crazy, "They did this to us!" Finn screamed, "They should pay."

"But, they won't." Puck yelled, "We will." He was almost crying. "I have a drugged girlfriend in my back seat, Finn. This looks the opposite of good."

"You guys are crazy!" Finn yelled. "Just, just do something with the bomb and we'll tell them the truth." Finn screamed and Puck looked down at it. It was illegal, but was it really illegal? Or just like fireworks from Wyoming illegal?

Puck back the bar up more, "No stop please."

Puck handed Rachel the box and opened the back window, "Throw this out, Rach."

Rachel's hands were shaking, "Throw it into the ditch. I'm fucking serious."

Rachel did as he said and the cops were coming closer, Puck moved the car again, trying to hide where they had thrown it hoping it would go off before they found it, "Okay, so we're doing this, huh?" He looked at Finn and Finn turning toward Rachel who had tears streaming down her face.

"If I lose you to this…" She cried, "I'll never forgive you."

"We can't go wrong with the truth, right?" Finn looked at her, took his cleanest hand and wiped a tear off her face. "I love you too much to run."

"I love you too much to stay." She cried.

"I love Quinn too much to not let her get medical attention." Puck spit and with that, Rachel nodded and opened the door. Grabbing Quinn up and helping her out. Police men were rushing towards them, shining lights in their faces, holding guns up to them, and Rachel squinted at them and 'unarmed herself' which was dropping some mace.

The police man grabbed Quinn and they asked what she had taken, "I don't know. The men inside gave it to her."

"These men?" He nodded to Finn and Puck.

"No we found her like this. They were with me."

Puck and Finn eased out, hands up, Rachel hoped Finn wiped the gun of his prints but also knew that no one had been shot so it couldn't really be evidence against him.

"Please," Rachel stumbled forward, Finn letting his hand out to grab and steady her, "Have you seen our friends. One had a really bad chainsaw wound, and the other three were shaken up."

The policemen looked at each other, "Yeah, they are at the local hospital. The same one we'll take Quinn too."

"Take Finn and Puck too." Rachel was pleaded with them, "They've both been stabbed multiple times."

"You don't seem hurt." He looked her up and down, "Where were you during all of this?"

"I was protecting her." Finn growled, "And doing a fine fucking job, I might add."

Rachel winced at his words, she loved Finn but did he have to be so angry to the cops, "Come on, kids. We'll take you in."

"Who did all this?" One cop asked another.

"It had to be the little one." Another one said, "Walking away with no scratches but blood all over her. Who's blood is that?"

"The girl with the nose? She couldn't have done all this."

"Maybe it was all three of them. Did you see the Asians in there? They were gutted."

Rachel was bawling by the time they got to the cop car, her hands still linked with Finn, "Okay, boys in this one." The cop directed, "Girl, go with Detective Benson."

"I'm not leaving Rachel." Finn muttered and grabbed Rachel's hand tighter.

"Finn…" Rachel whispered.

"If you want to go with her, fine. But that means you won't go to the hospital for a while." The cop spit.

"Fine." Finn growled, "I've been too scared for too long that I'm going to lose her tonight. I'm not going to let it happen now."

Rachel looked up sadly at Finn, "Your stab wound." She whispered.

"Just a little longer, I'm not going without you." Finn told her and the were both handcuffed and stuffed in the back seat, "How after all of this, are we the ones in handcuffs?" Finn muttered to himself as he watched Puck and Quinn's cars pull away.

Rachel let tears pour down her face, "I wish I knew, Finn." She whispered back.

She tried not to look at Mercedes mangled body as they drove by it, her heart aching for her, for her family, for Tina and Mike, for Kurt and Blaine, for Puck and Quinn, for Santana and Brittany… For her and Finn.

For Finn. He had promised to get her out alive. And he did just that. But what happened next?

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Five

**A/N: Okay guys. Ready for some twists and turns? Enjoy and Review.**

**Five.**

Finn looked up at Detective Benson and fidgeted with his handcuffs and Rachel whimpered in the corner. It didn't take him long to figure out that his cuffs were fake. He Just needed to break them.

Rachel's head was racing, and then it hit her. "Detective Benson?" She whispered. Everything about him screamed 'cop', from his hair to his mustache. He looked in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow at her. "How did that cop know Quinn's name? We hadn't said it. Do you know my name?"

Detective Benson thought for a moment, "I'm afraid I don't. What was his name."

Rachel thought really hard at Finn's handcuffs broke behind him, he coughed to cover the sound, "Stevens."

The man sighed and thought again before speaking into his handheld transceiver, "Disbatch, this is Benson. Tell me what you know about a Stevens."

There was a silence, "I'm sorry, sir. Stevens was fired last year after being found drinking with a group of underage kids at that haunted house."

Rachel let out a whimper and Finn thought, who had handcuffed him? It was that Stevens guy. Who had handcuffed Rachel? _Shit! _It was Benson who did hers. But, she was flexible, wasn't she?

"How did you not know he wasn't with you guys?" Rachel screamed suddenly, "Our friends are with an ex cop. He's probably responsible for all this. Don't you see?" Rachel was bawling at this point and Finn scooted over to and she let her head fall on his shoulder in utter defeat.

The man in front looked like her was having a panic attack. He pulled over and grabbed his walkie talkie before getting out quickly. "Baby, we have to get you out of these handcuffs." He revealed that he had gotten out of his.

"We can't run away."

"We're _not._ We have to get to Puck and Quinn." Finn retorted, "Here, put your hands under your butt and pull them forward."

Rachel tearfully did what she was told as Finn watched Detective Benson come unglued, screaming into the device.

"Finn, how are we going to find them?" Rachel whispered, looking at the Detective as he kicked dirt and rocks. Finn reached around to quickly to hug her, realizing that he had zero idea of what to do next. Rachel looked out the window as she sunk into his embrace.

"I love you, Rachel. I love you so much. I am so happy that you're okay, that we're okay."

Tears fell freely and she pulled back, "I love you too, but, everything is just so…."

"Fucked up." Finn finished.

Rachel noticed Detective Benson coming back, "Put your hands behind your back." She spit and her did as he was told, suddenly Rachel's lips crashed onto Finn's. She needed the contact, she needed him. Kissing him made everything feel okay, even though everything was not okay.

How many people had been killed? How many of her friends were dead?

"Uh," Detective Benson cleared his throat, "I'm taking you back to the station, but you won't be questioned as suspects any longer." He explained.

"No." Finn growled, he then showed the detective his hands, "He handcuffed me with plastic handcuffs. He has our friends. He almost took me. We want to go with you."

"Are you kids crazy?"

"Where do you think they are?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"I'm taking you guys to the station. You are crazy if you think I'm going to-to, what do you think this is? Scream?" He stuttered out, sounding unconvinced of his own rant.

"Please, we can help you, we lived through this. We know how they think." Rachel lifted her hands to him, pleading with him to left her free.

"Yeah, what Rachel said." Finn agreed as the man let her out of her handcuffs. "I'm Finn by the way."

"Finn and Rachel, adorable." Benson muttered, "It'll be even cuter when you're all over the eleven o' clock news for getting killed for trying to be a hero."

"Come on dude." Finn begged and Rachel elbowed him.

"Come on, Detective. We can help you. I actually think I know where they are."

This got the detective interested, "Where?"

"No, I'm not some dumb kid. How about I direct you there." Rachel told him.

Benson let his defenses down, "Fine. Tell me."

"Flip a bitch." Rachel told him and Finn could help but laugh and kiss his girlfriends cheek, "What? Isn't that the correct terminology?"

"'Make a U-Turn' would have been fine." Benson told her, a smirk in his voice.

Once Rachel directed him back to the Haunted House that was covered with crime scene tape but no more cops, crawling over it. Just blood stained gravel and dirt, "Why are we back here, Rachel?" Finn whispered.

"There was a downstairs, remember? Where Mike and Tina got dropped. That is where they are." Rachel said, sounding confident.

"You might want to call for backup." Finn told the detective.

"I'm one step ahead of you." He said before radioing in their location.

Rachel bit her lip and looked up at Finn who gave her a reassuring smile and kissed the top of her head.

After five minutes, the back-up arrived and Rachel explained where she thought the best way to get to the downstairs was.

"Okay, that side door right there?" Benson pointed and Rachel and Finn both nodded.

"Great," He said as he strapped his bulletproof vest on, "Thanks kids. Stay here."

"Wait. What?" Finn growled.

"You need to stay here. I'm not taking you in. It's too dangerous. I am going to keep you on the walkie." He handed the device to Finn and Rachel tried to open her door and it was locked from the outside.

"This is horse shit."

"Watch your language son. And stay put." He said before hoping out of the car and making sure it was locked. Finn and Rachel looked at each other in disbelief.

The longer they thought about it, the more it made sense but they still wanted to be there.

"_Finn, Rachel, we're inside._" Benson says over the walkie talkie.

"There should be too doors in front of you and one to the side, I believe if you go to the side you'll find that staircase." Rachel tells him in a hushed voice.

"_We see it. Come on boys._"

Then Rachel heard then walking and muffled voices, more steps. "_Yep, here's the stairs. Keep your eyes open boys._"

"I don't think he knows that we can hear him." Finn whispers and Rachel nods.

"_Don't shoot unless you have to. Be careful. We're looking for a blonde and a kid with a Mohawk. Should stick out like a sore-_" And then there was screaming, shooting.

Rachel jumped and covered her mouth, "Finn…"

"Shhh! Rach! Shhh! It'll be okay." He lied through his teeth and pulled her into a tight hug.

_Nothing was okay._

"Finn. Stop it! We have to get out of this car. They'll come for us." The shooting continued as Rachel cried into Finn's shoulder and he looked around the car and racked his brain on how to get out. Someone had other plans. The glass behind them shattered and they ducked, Finn protecting Rachel as best he could but both still feeling glass cut through their skin.

Rachel's scream was ragged at horrible and Finn felt the rage is his belly. He turned to see the face of the intruder.

"GET OUT!" It was Puck. He was holding Quinn to him, "We need to run."

"But the cops-" Finn started.

"Are the ones who took us here." Puck spit and Quinn was clumsily held to his side. "Come on man. I need you to take Quinn."

Finn and Rachel tried to get out of the car but the glass was hard to crawl over. "COME ON!" Puck yelled and Rachel could hear the shots and yells over the walkie.

Rachel was crying as Finn got out and pulled her out, she felt the glass cut her thighs and "Baby, I'm so sorry." Finn whispered.

Puck handed Quinn to Finn and he put her over the shoulder and Rachel collapsed into Puck's arms, "Come on Princess." Puck whispered and Rachel nodded.

They started limping away, "We can't flee." Finn tried to say, following Puck and Puck wouldn't stop.

"You think I will trust anyone at this point. You don't know what we've gone through."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Noah, tell us what happened." Rachel squeezed him around the waist and Puck shook his head.

"I'll tell you when we're home."

They got to his truck that was marked with evidence tape and the doors were luckily unlocked. Puck searched through the glove box, "Fuck me." Puck shouted, "I'm glad I had an extra key. Those douches took my keys."

"How'd you get away?" Rachel asked as she climbed into the back and Finn set Quinn next to her. Rachel took off Finn's jacket and covered her with it.

"Those cops." Puck told them, "It was a good distraction. I had to beat the guys head in that had Quinn strapped." Puck looked like he might cry.

"That fucker was going to rape her. Right in front of me."

Rachel couldn't hold it in, she opened the door and vomited all over the ground. "Oh no, babe." Finn turned and patted her back, "Rachel?"

She sat up, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Noah." She whispered as she wiped her mouth.

"Let's go get Santana, Brit and Klaine." Puck said, acting unphased. "I don't trust anyone in this town. And they are all we have left."

Finn handed Rachel a bottle of water he found in the front and Rachel was grateful. When they got to the hospital, Rachel went in, looking the most unharmed and made a bee line straight to Kurt, "Where is she?"

"Blaine? He's in there?" Rachel followed his finger, "He's groggy, but they patched him up." Kurt says with a shakey voice.

"We're leaving."

"WHAT?" Eight eyes stared at her.

"I'm serious. I can't explain now… but… come on." She was bawling now and Blaine nodded. He pulled out the cords on his chest and arm, "Thank you." She whispered.

Santana was still in shock and Brittany looks like she would follow Kurt and Blaine wherever they went. "Hobbit," Santana grabbed Rachel's hands, "Just tell us what happened."

"We've been to hell and back, San." Rachel whispered. "Puck and Quinn even worse. Just come on and we'll explain."

They ran out, successfully dodging any doctors or nurses. Rachel saw one C.N.A. and distracted him by kicking a chair over with a sleeping man in it, so he had to attend to the man before following him.

"Damn Berry. You're badass." Santana said as they ran out.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of it." Rachel whispered.

Rachel crawled in on top of Finn as Santana and Brittany got in with Quinn, "What's wrong with her?" Santana cried.

"Shut it, Lopez." Puck shouted.

"Puck." Finn scolded in a whisper, "They aren't the enemy."

Kurt and Blaine crawled into the back of the SUV and tried to set up the seats that were down, "I'm driving." Puck told him. "You can work while I do."

"Don't crash." Kurt screeched.

"Yeah, that's what we need to worry about." Puck muttered.

"What _are _we worried about Puck?" Rachel whispered, putting her hand on his arm as they drove.

"Getting the fuck out of here." Puck mumbled, "And never going back to Lima."

Rachel gulped and Finn held her closer, Santana and Brittany raised their eyebrows and Quinn started laughing in a drunken haze and Kurt and Blaine looked at one another.

"Tell us what happened, Puckerman." Finn growled.

"Dude, they know our names. Quinn told them everyone's last name." Puck said and Santana glared at the drugged girl. "It's not her fault, she was drugged. She's been through hell, Santana."

"What else?" Finn whispered.

"They found her wallet, they have her drivers license saying she's from Lima. They know our names, where they are from. And they personally promised me that they would not sleep until they found each and every one of you. I got away to find you." He told Finn. "To warn you."

Rachel was crying into Finn's shoulder, as Brittany did the same into Santana's neck.

"I fucking hate Halloween." Blaine whispered and everyone agreed in their hopeless state.

Puck got on the freeway, heading the opposite way of Lima and no one fought him on it. They all knew that everything had changed. Their whole life had changed. In one night.

At least they were alive.


	7. Six

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to try to finish this story before Halloween, but we'll see if I'm able to. So I'm planning on updating every day. Hopefully two tomorrow. A couple of things, someone asked if Mike and Tina died. Yes, they died in the second chapter, they fell down that trap door and then it was confirmed in forth chapter when Rachel heard a cop saying "Those Asians were gutted." I hope that helps. This chapter is a little longer and all over the place, but I hope you like where it's going. This isn't a scary chapter, but the scary isn't over - just taking a break. You'll see.**

**I hope everyone is liking it, I don't normally write stories like this, but I really do love me some October.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Oh! And a *little* bit of citrus in this. So... ALERT! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six.<strong>

Puck and Finn watched as Rachel paced at the pay phone, as long as the cord would let her. Puck took a bite of his Slim Jim offered it to Finn. Finn shook his head and just watched Rachel. It was nearly 10am and he had been up for 28 hours. He looked behind him at the girls all sleeping, fallen over each other. And behind then Kurt and Blaine cuddled up, Blaine comforting Kurt who seemed to be shaking in his sleep. Finn rubbed his face, and looked at Puck, "I sure hope this works. We need to get a place to sleep. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Puck nods, "I know dude, I don't know how much longer I can make it." He looks back at Quinn with a sad look in his eyes. "This whole thing has been a joke, I just want to get Quinn somewhere to properly rest."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

Puck looked at the clock, "It's been about two hours since we last woke her up. She still seemed pretty out of it."

Finn agreed, "Yeah, but getting better." Finn shrugged and Puck smiled sadly at his friend.

"You're right." Puck and Finn trained their eyes back on Rachel. She was crying and shaking her head. Recalling the story so soon probably wasn't easy. Finn couldn't get images out of his head.

After a while Rachel finally made her way back to the car and crawled on Finn's lap, "Okay, Mr. Schue has a plan." Rachel whimpered as she wiped her eyes.

"We have to ditch this car, he's going to call his friend is Harrisonburg in West Virginia. He's going to switch cars with us. He also is going to pick up the money that he's wiring to us." Rachel whispered. "We've got to figure out how to convince everyone that we're dead."

Puck's mouth dropped, "H-how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. But, that's the only way to do it." Rachel said, "Mr. Schue is in our corner. But, he's the only one who can know. The more people know the more possibility it could get out that we are alive and then we'll be running forever."

"You don't think they'll catch them?" Finn asked as he wiped away her tears.

Rachel just shrugged, "They haven't yet. But, it's all over the news that we're missing. And Puck's license plate is all over too. Luckily he thinks it's just in Ohio and we're already out of there." Rachel yawned.

"How far to this place?" Puck started the car back up.

"Ten miles west." Rachel read the instructions on her hand, "He should be expecting us. Apparently he's not the 'cleanest' car dealer so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Who is he?" Finn inquired as he attempted to buckle them both in.

"Mr. Schue's cousin, I guess. He owes him a favor or something." Rachel leaned her head on Finn's chest. She wanted to just cry, but she couldn't.

"Oh, and Noah?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"Yeah Berry?"

"What's the name on your fake id – we might be relying on you for some stuff. Hotel rooms and stuff."

"I've got two, Noah Hudson or Puck Saurus." Puck told her and Rachel and Finn both shot him an incredulous look. "What, man? I couldn't think of a different last name."

"I was more shocked over the Puck Saurus. People buy that?" Rachel half laughed.

Puck grinned proudly, "course they do."

When they got to a creepy looking back alley garage Finn and Rachel made their way to the door and Puck woke the crew up.

Finn's body ached, he knew he should go to the doctor, but he just couldn't figure out how to do it. Maybe when they got money they could go to the store and get things to fix them up with. Rachel was pretty beat up too, wearing Puck's baggy sweatshirt to cover all the cuts and gashes in her shirt and back.

Finn knocked on the door and a skinny tall man who was wearing a greasy wife beater, "We're not open on Saturdays." He said in a low scary tone.

"We're friends of Will. You should be expecting us." Rachel told him, "You're Wade, right?"

The man nodded and opened the door, raising an eyebrow but making it clear that he was able to come in, "You need an eight seater?"

Rachel and Finn nodded, "This is all I got." He pointed to what looked like a camp van. "It seats ten. Your SUV out there is worth a hell of a lot more though, so I'll pay you the difference." He nodded. "Also, here's this."

He handed Rachel a envelope and she opened it up to count it, "I took a twenty to get some McDonalds on the way… you'll get over it."

Finn glared at the man, "How much?"

"I just said Twenty." The man shot back.

Finn shook his head, "How much are you going to give us for the Yukon?"

"What year?"

"2009."

"Condition?"

"Take a look, it's pristine. A little dirty, maybe?" Finn said nervously.

"How about ten thou."

Rachel choked a little, "Excuse me? Ten thousand? Dollars?"

The man took up his lip in disgust, "No, pennies. Of course dollars."

"That's bullshit." Finn spits. "That vehicle is worth 42,000 easy. That piece of shit is worth maybe $6,000. Obviously we'll give you a deal because you'll have to do a couple things to it. But, don't try and screw us over."

"You're smart kid." The man glared.

"$30,000 – that's a great deal." Finn told him.

"$5,000" The man said back quickly.

"No fucking way." Finn yelled. "Don't mess with me today. $29,000 – not a cent less."

The readjusted his jaw as he thought, Rachel had never been so terrified or turned on, "28." He said, "Because I've got a feeling I'll have some blood stains to work out."

Finn thought for a moment, "Fair enough."

And then the shook on it and Rachel was left thinking what had happened, "Don't stay in this town, you hear me? Drive for at least an hour before you get a motel. You kids look like shit."

As they did the trade Finn leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear, "Don't tell a soul how much money we just got."

The tone in his voice scared her, "Why?" She said shakily.

"Just don't. I'll tell you why tonight. We've got to take care of these guys, Rach." Finn whispered and Rachel nodded and tried not to let her mind wander too far into the unknown.

Once they got into the ten seater, Quinn got up front and she was starting to look more like herself. Actually like zombie Quinn, but that is probably better then zombie drugged Quinn. And Let's face it, they were all zombie versions of themselves.

"You got cash, Berry?" Puck asked Rachel and she leaned her head on Finn's chest.

She only nodded, "Yeah, let's go a couple towns over and get a room and take a day off from driving."

Quinn looked back at her, "Can we eat?"

Finn nodded, seconding the notion.

Why was everyone looking at Rachel like she was the deciding factor? "Yeah, sure, of course. Drive thru McDonalds?"

Quinn smiled and nodded and everyone whispered that they agree.

"What about you baby?" Finn asked. "You can't eat anything from there."

"I killed a man last night, Finn. I'm not super worried about being vegan today." Rachel said softly, sadly. These words produced a whimper from Brittany and a flash of memories in everyone's faces.

Finn had the bundle of cash in his jacket pocket and Rachel had the envelope in her purse, so Finn asked her to pay out of that for the now.

Puck ordered for everyone, and the car was silent as they drove because they were scarfing down their food as if it was their last meal. Finn and Rachel shared a coffee and snuggled close. Finn normally hated the stuff but today it tasted like heaven in a Styrofoam cup.

After an hour and dozing in and out of sleep, Puck pulled up to a motel six off the freeway and Rachel and Puck went inside.

"We would like two rooms." Rachel said to the man, "With double beds in both."

"Name?"

"Hudson." Puck told him, handing him his fake ID.

"Alright," The man typed furiously, "Would you like the rooms adjoining?"

"Please." Rachel grinned and the man gave her a sideways glance.

"You guys don't look to good."

Rachel gave him a half-hearted smile, "Camping trip gone wrong." She lied through her teeth, Puck was impressed.

"Well get showered up." The man suggested. "Here are your keys, how many nights?"

"Let's say two." Rachel suggested.

"Okay, just let us know if you need more time. Also, I normally don't check people in this early without a fee. But, we're fairly empty so… I'll let it slide."

Rachel gave the man a grateful grin, "What's your name?"

"Bruce. And yours?"

"I'm Ra-Rain."

Both Puck and Bruce looked at her with an odd look, "Rain?"

"My parents are hippies." She said in a shaky voice. "Hence the camping." She laughed and Puck nodded.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," Bruce said, and Rachel held back a laugh, "You're all set."

When they walked out, "Okay, Rain Hudson." Puck nudged her.

"Shut it Puck Saurus." She giggled.

They got all settled in, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany in one room, the other four in the other. They took turns showering and Puck and Santana went to go get supplies. Drinks, bandages, Neosporin, snacks and a case of water. Puck also got a couple of bottles of liquor and a case of beer to help them sleep that night.

Quinn and Brittany talked quietly while Kurt and Blaine took over the bathrooms first. Finn tended to Rachel's back while Santana and Puck watched a hockey game and drank beer. Once it was Finn's turn to shower he asked that Rachel join him to look at his stab wounds, and she couldn't say no.

"No fucking where we can hear." Santana snapped.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not losing my virginity in a bathroom with you all out here."

Quinn tilted her head, "You guys haven't…?"

"We were waiting for the right time." Finn grumbled, "Not that it's any of your business. If you'll excuse us."

Finn and Rachel departed and Finn turned on the shower, Rachel looked at the steamy water longingly, "You can join me." Finn told her. "No funny business."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, but you've never … _seen _me."

Finn kissed her cheek and her neck softly, "Well I can close my eyes, if you like."

Rachel shook her head, "No, it's okay. Now take off your shirt and give me your hand."

She unwrapped his hand and cringed, "We have to get you to a doctor." Rachel sighed.

"How?" Finn wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but we have to." Rachel said, she did her best to clean the wound and looked up tricks on her phone, she poured some rubbing alcohol on it and Finn screaming in pain.

After a couple minutes Santana knocked on the door, "You suck it, don't bite it. Jesus Berry!"

"Santana, I'll fucking… shut up!" Finn yelled.

Rachel wrapped it up again, "Okay, we'll look at it tonight and if it's not getting better, we're going to have to get you a fake ID and take you in." Rachel caressed Finn's face. "Let me see your bruises." Rachel said and he fully undressed except for his boxers. She inspected them all, but wasn't able to find anything too back, just an open cut or two, she dabbed them with water and told him to get in the shower. She turned around and let him finish undressing and hopped in the shower.

She then unclothed herself and told Finn to close his eyes while she got in. When she got in she reached out for him and hugged her naked body to his before they both opened their eyes.

Finn was rock hard and Rachel could tell but she knew there was nothing they could do about it now, and the look in his eyes told her that he wouldn't want to try.

Rachel let herself cry into his shoulder as the water washed over them and he kissed away what he thought were tears as he let the tears stream down his face.

He cried for Tina and Mike, for Mercedes and Shane. He cried for the eight of them, on the run. He cried for their parents and the life they had. He cried because he was 18 years old and on the run.

After the crying ceased Finn washed Rachel with a washcloth and then Rachel did the same for him. They had never seen each other in such a way and it was really cool to explore each other this way. Rachel tried not to stare at Finn, but it was hard not to.

Finn's mouth went dry when Rachel turned around, revealing her beautiful perfect ass. He was pretty sure it should be a national monument, "You're so fucking hot, Rach." Finn whispered as he washed her back and Rachel tuned and grinned at him.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rachel told him, taking another peak below his waist.

Finn suddenly felt bashful but tried not to show it, but Rachel for sure saw his face go red, "No one's ever seen me fully naked." Finn admitted. "Besides my Mom, of course."

Rachel nodded, "Me neither." She turned and kissed him on the lips. She let her tongue enter his mouth and he pulled her close and suddenly…

"Mailman…" Finn whispered as he released all over Rachel.

Rachel looked down and Finn was so terrified she would scream, but she just looked up and grinned… "I'm so happy I have this effect on you." Rachel told him.

Finn gave her his half grin, "Well, I've had dreams about showering with you, Rachel. I can't lie." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're even more beautiful than I imagined…"

Rachel kissed him again, softly this time before demanding he clean her off again, so he did. By the end of the shower they felt good, Rachel wrapped herself in a towel and realized none of them had clean clothes.

"Fuck." Finn whispered and walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Finn…" Rachel called after him, but he was already out there, half naked and addressing Puck.

"Someone should go get us clothes or something." Finn requested.

Santana scoffed, "Here man boobs." She threw a pair of girls sweats and boys gym shorts at him, "We're playing one size fits all so if they are too small for you because you're a giant, you'll have to get over it."

Finn nodded and Santana threw two plain white shirt at him, "These came in a four pack, so we got them."

Finn turned to notice Kurt and Blaine wearing an identical outfit to what he was wearing, "We'll have to go shopping later." Kurt said, "But the shirt is pretty soft."

"And just go commando for now, we didn't have time to go panty shopping." Puck told him.

Finn and Rachel changed in their new outfit and Finn's shorts were a little short but he got over it.

Rachel and Finn let the next person into the bathroom, which was Quinn who didn't take near as long and within the next hour everyone was fast asleep. Dreams heavy with awful images and sounds.

Rachel screams woke Finn and the rest of the crew up, "Baby," Finn was saying to her, noticing she was screaming in her sleep, "Baby, Rach, wake up."

She wouldn't. She was trapped in her dream state and Finn's gentle voice and shakes weren't helping.

Without warning Kurt slapped her face and Finn shot him a death glare, as did Brittany and Quinn, "Little harsh?" Quinn asked,

"Hey, she stopped, didn't she?" Kurt told her and they all returned their attention to a shocked Rachel.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I was just having an awful dream."

"We're getting you plastered tonight, Berry. That way you just pass out." Puck told her and she nodded.

They noticed it was dark out, "How long had we slept?" Quinn wondered.

"We probably fell asleep around noon." Blaine mused, "So, 8 hours."

"I'm hungry." Quinn said.

Finn sat up and grabbed the phone book, "What does everyone want on their pizza?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple?" Brittany asked.

"That sounds weird, but like… awesome." Puck smiled at her.

Quinn asked for just cheese and Rachel seconded that. Finn ordered three large pizzas and they turned on the TV to The Goonies. They all watched and snuggled together on the two beds, Rachel and Finn sneaking kisses as Finn tried to convince Rachel to eat a piece of pepperoni.

Rachel looked at Puck, "Is it kosher at least?"

Puck laughed, "Yeah, I was like 'dude, give us the jewish special'." Puck teased, "Who the fuck cares. Let loose."

Rachel nodded and gave in and Santana made drinks. They played silly drinking games and slowly started to loosen up, Rachel and Finn made out in the bathroom halfway through the night and giggled about how hot they both were. Puck dared Santana to kiss Quinn and they did so and it felt good to just be juvenile. Especially after they never felt like they would again.

Santana and Brittany snuck off to the other room and everyone heard the screams and Spanish rants from their room. No one said anything, they all deserved to feel good.

"You know, Kurt. You're a lucky guy. You've got a good kisser on your hands." She smiled.

Finn furrowed his brow, "No freaking way."

"You're better." Rachel promised.

"What about me?" Puck grinned.

Rachel threw a cheeto at his head, "You're too forceful. Finn wins."

Quinn shakes her head, "No, Finn kisses like a girl. I should know, I kissed Santana."

"Maybe Santana kisses like a guy." Finn spit back.

Suddenly Kurt was doubled over in laughter, "You've all kissed each other. This is so sick." He pointed at Puck, Quinn and Finn, "You've all kisses Santana."

Then at Rachel and Quinn, "You two and Santana have all kissed Puck _and _ Finn."

"You kissed Brittany." Rachel blurted in her drunken stupor.

Blaine laughed, "You did?" there was a low chuckle in his throat, "I thought you were always _so_ sure of who you were."

"It was a phase." Kurt shrugged. "Anyway, do you guys realize if Puck and Finn kissed and Rachel and Quinn kissed you would have this like really insane gross … what's a square with five angles?"

"I failed geometry." Puck sighed, "And Finn and I aren't kissing. Plus, you're leaving Brittany out. Finn and I both kissed her."

Rachel's head shot back, "You kissed Brit?"

Finn shook his head, "No, only during the kissing booth, but I kissed everyone."

Rachel punched his arm, "I forgot about that stupid kissing booth. You were a jerk last year."

Kurt laughed, "Valentines Day last year was insane…" Kurt started, "Blaine sang his love for a 19 year old assistant manager of gap. Rachel tried to get Finn back by giving him $100 dollar bill."

"I didn't actually do that." Rachel corrected him.

"Wait… what?" Quinn giggled.

"I was going to give Finn a hundred dollar bill so he had to kiss me 100 times and fall back in love with me." Rachel told her and everyone was in tears.

"That's so stupid." Puck told her and Finn nodded.

"Rach, baby, you really think I would have taken it?" Finn asked sweetly.

"Obviously not… seeing as you just kissed me on the cheek when I gave you a one." Rachel groaned.

Quinn thought for a moment, "You only kissed her on the cheek? Why?"

Finn shifted awkwardly, "I was j-just, I don't-"

"He thought if he kissed her that he'd fall for her and forgive her for kissing Puck and he wasn't ready for that."

Finn threw a pillow at Kurt, "What the fuck, dude?" He growled, "I told you that in confidence."

"Yeah, let's change the subject." Blaine asked.

"Rachel sang firework and it was epic." Puck said.

"Was it?" Quinn asked, "I don't remember that…"

"You were too busy having mono." Rachel told her, without making eye contact. "Who brought up Valentines Day anyway?"

"Me." Finn raised his hand awkwardly. "Kissing booth." He smiled sadly down at Rachel, "Hit me again if you want."

Rachel giggled and leaned into him, "Never. Past is past, Finn Hudson. I just love you."

"But seriously," Puck starts, "You and Quinn should kiss."

Finn shot Puck a glare, "Yeah, totally not cool with that."

Quinn laughed, "That's not like a guys dream?"

"Apparently not mine, no." Finn told her. Finn rubbed his face and felt how numb it was, "We should sleep. Sleep is a good idea."

"No, Rachel isn't drunk enough." Santana said from the doorway. "I can't wake up to screaming."

Rachel sighed, "Well give me a couple goodnight shots." Rachel chuckled and stood up and stumbled a little over to her. "Santana?" she whispered, "Did you know Finn and Brittany kissed?" Everyone heard her of course, but she thought she was whispering.

Santana shoved her a bit, "Finn kissed everyone because of that damn kissing booth."

Rachel sighed, "Poor me a shot, bartender." She grinned, changing her mood in an instant.

After taking three shots she turned and looked at Finn and had what seemed like a brilliant idea, "Why don't we play spin the bottle?" she asked and Finn shook his head.

"No, baby. We hate that game."

Rachel stomped her foot, "So you got to kiss everyone in school and I can't kiss everyone in this room?" Rachel frowned at him.

Finn stood and Quinn did as well, Quinn vaguely remembered that Rachel was the one who talked her through her drugged state last night and now Rachel needed the same help.

"Baby?" Finn put his arm around her and Quinn took her hand.

"Rach, Finn protected you last night, remember? He was your hero. He got you through hell… don't ask him to share you now after all that." Quinn whispered and Rachel had tears in her eyes. She knew Quinn was right.

"You're right." She looked up at Finn, "I am so grateful for you."

Finn looked down at her with sad eyes, "We've been through a lot, but it's just me and you now. Okay baby?"

Rachel nodded, "Can we all stop talking about the past?" Rachel whispered.

The problem was, they couldn't talk about the past, nor the future, nor the present. There was nothing they could talk about anymore. So with that statement, everyone nodded, turned the TV back on and went to their perspective beds.

Rachel snuggled into the crook of Finn's arm and he held her close, "I love you, Finn. I'm sorry I am being ridiculous." She yawned into his shirt.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "We've just been through a lot, baby. I get it. But, tomorrow is a new day. Right?"

Rachel giggled, "The sun'll come out… tomorrow." Rachel sang softly in her drunken haze.

Quinn joined her for the next line, "Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow… there'll be sun."

Finn smiled down and his ray of sunlight in this terrible time, the reason he got through last night and he began to sing along, "Just thinking about tomorrow"

Puck couldn't help but start as well, "Clear away the cobwebs and the sorrow. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely I just stick out my chin and grin and say…"

They heard the group from the other room starting to sing as well, "The sun'll come out tomorrow, so just hang on 'til tomorrow… come what may."

At this point everyone was laughing with tears in their eyes as they sang, "Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love you, Tomorrow. You're only a day away…"

The room went silent and Blaine walked into the room and crawled into bed with Finn and Rachel, followed by Kurt. Santana and Brittany weren't too far behind, crawling in with Puck and Quinn.

"I love you guys." Brittany whispered as they all snuggled together closely.

"We love you too, Brit." Quinn said back.

"I think it's fair to say, we're a family. Now more than ever." Finn whispered in the dark.

"Thanks Papa Hudson." Kurt chuckled and Rachel leaned up to kiss the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight." Rachel murmured and everyone whispered words of love and goodnight back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyone missing Artie? He'll be joining us shortly. Don't you worry your pretty little faces. Love you all. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. It makes my heart sore. Love. Love. Love. to you all. **


	8. Seven

**A/N: Okay guys, I promised another chapter verrrry soon and here it is, I might have another before the end of the night. We'll see how the day goes. **

**I changed the rating of this to M because of the last chapter and this one. Also, thank you soooo much for all the comments and reviews, I am blown away by the response, honestly. I just love you guys!**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven.<strong>

"Finn!" Kurt whispered shaking his and he shot up knocking Rachel out of his arms, luckily, she was still pretty passed out. She just mumbled something and turned to the side.

"What is going on Kurt?" Finn rubbed his eyes softly.

"Let's go get clothes and breakfast. It's like 11am." Kurt told him.

"Is everyone still sleeping?" Finn looked around.

"Yeah, except Puck and us." He pointed at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "We don't want the girls leaving the apartment today."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"It's Halloween, Finn." Kurt reminded him.

Zombies, and vampires and ghost faces would be out in full force today. "You're right, Kurt. We should just go ourselves." He quickly jotted a note for Rachel and kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face, "I love you baby girl. I'll see you soon."

"Oh gag." Finn heard Santana say from the other bed.

Finn looked at the three girls all on the bed, "You can move over here, if you want more room." He told her and she did as he said.

"Puck's outside." Blaine told him, "grab the cash from Rachel's purse and let's head out."

"We're not going to H&M, Kurt." Finn told him. "We can go to a Good Will or Wal-Mart."

Kurt nodded, "I know, I know." He sighed. "But I don't have to like it. Just stay away from plaid, Finn." Kurt scolded him and Finn just laughed as they walked out.

Rachel stirred her in her sleep after hearing the door shut, she looked over at Santana who was staring at the ceiling, "Where'd they go?"

"To get clothes and food." Santana told her, "How do you feel?"

"I have a headache." Rachel whispered and Santana jumped to her feet and got her some headache medicine from her purse and a bottle of water, "Thank you, Santana."

"It's nothing." She said sitting back on the bed. "After you take that, want to go to my room and watch TV?" she pointed at the other bed, "So we don't wake the sleeping beauty's over there."

Rachel giggled and let herself up, dragging her pillow along with her, "I wish I had my Finny bear."

"He'll be back in a minute, calm your shit." Santana groaned.

Rachel laughed, "No, I have a bear that he gave me, a stuffed bear and we named it Finny Bear. So he could be with me when he wasn't with me."

"You guys are gross." Santana said as she turned on the TV and attempted to find a channel that was not a Halloween movie. Santana looked as Rachel awkwardly sat on the other bed and adjusted herself. "Come on, hobbit." She said lightly, "I'll braid your hair or some girly bullshit."

Rachel laughed, "Every when you're being really nice, you're still really very mean."

"Love it or leave it." Santana said as she leaned over and grabbed a brush from her purse and Rachel gave her a couple ponytails from her wrist. They watched cartoons and Santana did her hair multiple times, telling Rachel to go look at it in the mirror after every session.

"You're really talented Santana." Rachel told her with a grin.

Santana nodded, "I know, my Dad might be a doctor, but my mom does hair for a living. I've definitely got the knack."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, this feels nice."

"Are you coming onto me, Berry?" Santana teased. Rachel wasn't quite sure that she was kidding, she turned around and gave her a scared look, nervous that she had misunderstood and Santana just shook her head and winked.

After an hour or so the door in the other room opened and Kurt was telling the other girls to 'wake their lazy asses up'.

"Where's Rach?"

Rachel didn't want to get up because Santana was working on her latest hairstyle, "In here." Finn walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Cartoons and hairbraiding, huh?" Finn teased before knelling down in front of her and kissing her softly. "We got you guys some clothes." Finn said proudly.

"I can't wait to see them." Rachel smiled at Finn and then mouthed that she had missed him and he nodded furiously in agreement.

They had both internally made promises to keep the sugar down to a minimum so not everyone was sick of them, at least they were on the same page.

"Can we have some alone time tonight?" Rachel asked him, "Maybe go get a coffee or something?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Finn teased as he stood to go get her breakfast, "Yeah, of course we can. Now what do you want to eat? We hav-"

"We'll be in soon." Rachel told him with a soft smile, still giggling from his joke.

"There you go, Berry. You look like a 12 year old now, not that you didn't before." Santana says with a grin and stands to go into the next room.

Rachel rolls her eyes and Finn helps her up before peppering her face with kisses. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a little bit of a headache," Rachel admits, "But, I'm okay. We have to call Mr. Schue at some point today. Also, I wanted to talk to you about that money." She whispers.

Finn nods, "Yeah, I kinda figured. But, I don't want you leaving today." Finn tells her.

"Maybe we can take over one of the rooms or something then?" Rachel whispers.

Finn lifts up an eyebrow, "I'm good with that."

Rachel slaps him playfully, "Come on, let's eat."

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the buffet table in front of her, "You guys went all out." Rachel whispered.

Finn shook his head, "Nah, everything was on sell, then we stopped at IHOP to get the pancakes and they gave us all these plates."

Rachel smiled up at him, "Thanks for taking care of us, Papa Hudson."

Puck laughs from his position on the floor, "Hell, if he's Papa Hudson, then you're Mama Berry!"

Rachel just rolls her eyes and fixes her plate, Finn does the same except his plate is about double the size of hers in height with all the food he piles on it.

Rachel and Finn sit in their bed and eat while they all watch cartoons and laugh lightly at the adolescent comedy. Rachel kisses the syrup off the top of his lip and Finn can't help but feel turned on by the way his tongue grazes over her lip. "You taste pretty damn good." Finn whispers and everyone pretends not to hear it.

_Ring!_

Rachel looked around the room and noticed the set in between the beds was ringing. Finn leaned over Rachel and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Finn?_"

"ARTIE?" Finn's voice alerted everyone to turn their heads to him.

"_Hey Finn. Listen, the news just went national about your disappearing act and Mr. Schue is working with that cousin of his to come up with a plan to make it seem like you died in a fire-y accident. Or maybe that you drove your truck into the Ocean._"

"Mr. Schue told you everything?" Finn whispered.

"_Yeah, I'm helping him out. Seeing how easy it is to find you. Turns out, it's pretty easy. Noah Hudson? That's your code name?_"

Finn shot Puck a glare, "Yeah, we're kind of stuck with whatever Puck had on his drivers license."

"_That's why I'm calling too, I've got a hook up for fake ID's._"

"You do? How?"

"_Okay, I don't. But, I talked to this dude that I found on Craigslist and he's going to help you out. He's going to do one for you, Blaine and Santana._"

"Why not everyone?" Finn wondered aloud.

"_Because it would cost thousands of dollars to do everyone. And you three are the oldest looking, we're having it say 21. Mr. Schue didn't want that, but I figured you'd need some poison medicine to get through this._"

"Thank you… How are you?"

"_I don't stop crying unless I'm figuring out shit for you. So, I'm going to keep helping. Oh and get one of those pay as you go phones. Did you ditch all your phones?_"

"No, but we turned them all off." Finn told him.

"_Do me a favor and ditch them. They have tracking devices on them. Also, Rachel and Kurt are the only ones that are under 18, so if half of you get caught or anything, just make sure those two don't. You could get charged with kidnapping._"

"Fucking awesome." Finn muttered under his breath, "How are our families?"

"_I'm not going to tell you that right now, man. We think we'll tell them eventually. But, definitely not now._" Artie tells Finn in a soft voice and Finn just nods, "_Okay, man. We've got to go. Try to get to your next location tomorrow really quickly._"

Artie quickly told him the information to the fake ID place and that the ID's were paid for, but those three had to go pick them up before five. They said their goodbyes and Artie's final words were, "_Have Puck shave his Mohawk. It's a dead giveaway._"

And with that, he was gone.

"We need to come up with better code names. And us three are getting IDs today. We have to go pick them up." He pointed to Santana and Blaine.

"Why those three?" Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"Because we're the three that look the oldest. Can you really see someone thinking you and Kurt are 21?" Finn asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I can't see anyone thinking Kurt is over the age of 13." Santana scoffed.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Okay, you two." He said to Santana and Blaine, "Get ready."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand so he wouldn't leave her side, "Can I come?"

Finn shook his head, "Hell no."

"Please, Finn?" She pleaded, kissing his knuckles softly.

Finn leaned down and kissed her soft cheek, "Okay, but you're staying in the car." He whispered and she nodded.

Finn quickly hoped in the shower after digging through the bags of clothes and finding the stuff that was his size, after he was halfway done with his shower the door clicked open, "Someone's in here." Finn shouted.

Rachel drew back the curtain, "It's just me." She found herself looking at him in his entirety, "You look different today." She said looking below his waist before closing the curtain again.

Finn blushed and turned the water a little colder, "That's because I'm not turned on." He said before looking down at himself, "Or at least I wasn't."

"Close your eyes." Rachel told him, and he did what she said until he felt her arms wrap around him and felt Rachel's bare body rub up against his back. "It's cute when it's little."

"Don't say little to a guy about that." Finn scolded, "It makes them feel awkward."

Rachel stifled a giggle, "I mean, smaller then it was yesterday… or…" Rachel was at a loss for words.

"Try 'when you're not hard' or 'soft'. Either would work." Finn teased and turned around in her arms and the contact of his not so little member hitting her stomach surprised her.

"Well I don't think I'll ever say little about that thing ever again." She told Finn with wide eyes. "It's like it's another arm."

Finn grinned proudly before leaning down to kiss her softly, "I love you, you know?" Finn told her with a smile and Rachel nodded her head.

"I know you do." She winked, "I love you too."

They kissed softly and washed each other again, like they had done the day before, but Rachel surprised him by getting on her knees and washing him very closely. She kissed his lower stomach and upper thighs and then looked up at him, put her index finger over her mouth indicating for Finn to be quite. Finn nodded furiously and watched and she gulped and then opened her mouth and took the length of him in her mouth.

_Shit! Fuck! God Damn!_ Finn bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he bled, and he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Wow!" Finn practically yelled and Rachel didn't stop, he tried to compose himself, but he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer, "Rach," he whispered, "I'm going to-"

And with that he exploded into her mouth. He has expected her to spit it out and be disgusted, but she rode it out with him and she looked down and swallowed. She looked up at Finn, giving him her award winning smile and he helped her to her feet and pressed his lips against hers harshly, "Wow," he whispered into her lips, "Just wow."

"Really? I did it right?" Rachel pulled back, looking into his eyes with excitement. She looked like a little girl, all proud of herself.

"You did it perfect." Finn told her with a big grin. "Holy shit, that was so hot." Finn said as he pulled her into a hug.

Rachel laughed and pushed him off, "Okay, now I have to brush my teeth for five minutes." Rachel teased and Finn smacked her ass playfully as she got out of the shower.

Once they got ready, Santana was getting restless, "Come on, I want to get this over with." Santana barked and Puck threw Finn the keys.

They drove in silence and Rachel stared out the window looking at the fall leaves on the ground and the kids in costumes running around.

"What town are we in, Finn?" Rachel realized she had no idea where they were.

Finn thought for a moment, "I think it's called Charlottesville."

Rachel grinned over at him, "I like that name, it's cute."

"Where are we going next?" Blaine blurted out, "We obviously have to leave from here. Artie found us, so that means someone else can too."

Finn knew that, he did, he just didn't want to think about it, "Well, we can talk about it. I was thinking down to Georgia."

"Why Georgia?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows. "What is there?"

"Exactly." Finn grinned proudly, "What _is_ there? No one would expect us to go there. They are going to go to New York, they are going to check in LA since Puck has made it clear that is where he wants to go. But, who the fuck goes to Georgia?"

"I've got to hand it to you, Frankenteen. You're right."

"Now we just have to make sure no one has family there and we should be good." Finn said.

"You're being really thorough. It's kinda hot." Rachel smiled at him widely.

"Well I have to fufill my role at Papa Hudson." He pulled up to a nice house, "We're here. This place is a hell of a lot less creepy then that garage."

Rachel laughed and hoped out. As soon as she did so she turned to face a zombie who growled at her as it passed. Rachel screamed, she screamed loud. Finn ran around quickly and told the kid to get lost before comforting her, "It's okay baby, it's just some kid." _This is why I wanted her to stay in the car._

Rachel was shaking, "I know, let's just hurry inside." She said trying to put herself back together again. "Will I ever feel normal?" Rachel whispered as she and Finn fell back behind Santana and Blaine.

Finn nodded and held her close, "You will, I promise you will. You should have come with us."

Rachel let her head fall to his chest, "But, I'd rather be with you."

A teenager opened the door quickly, "You with Artie?"

"Yeah, that's us." Blaine told him.

"Get in. Quick." The kid said with urgency.

"Whoa, man. What's going on?" Finn asked after he shut the door.

"My parents will be home any minute." He said and handed Finn his card, "Listen, call me if you have any problems or if you want to get this girl anything." He said pointing to Rachel and clapped his hand together. "Alright, this one if for you." He said, handing Santana a piece of plastic, "You are Maria Lions." He gave another piece of plastic to Blaine, "You are Gabe Brown." Then he handed the last to Finn, "And you my freakishly tall friend are Chris Bengal."

"What kind of last names are these?" Santana spit.

"They are football teams." Finn told her.

"I can do a quick one for the midget, Sadee Raven? Oh, that name is gold." The kid said with excitement.

"What will that cost?" Finn asked quickly.

"Uhhhh, Artie took care of the initial cost, but I think that I could do it in about 15 minutes… for say, $300?" The guy raised his eyebrow with excitement and then relented, "Oh but, I would give her an 18 year old one. She could _not_ pull off 21."

"We're fine." Santana cut off his ramblings. "Can we head?"

"Yep, call me if you change your mind Maria."

Rachel furrowed her eyes together in confusion, "Did Artie pick the names?"

"Nope, he didn't even tell me your names. Just to make them believable." The dude said. "A hot latina just screamed Maria."

"Come on, Papa Hud." Santana spit at Finn who was hanging back for no reason what so ever. Or what seemed to her like no reason.

Santana started to walk out, Blaine and Rachel hot on her heels and Finn turned around and shoved a hundred dollar bill, "Here's a down payment, I'll come pick it up tomorrow morning. Early. Sadee Raven is fine. Make her 19."

The kid nodded, "What's your name, kid?"

"They call me Huck." He stuck his hand out to shake, "From that book Huckleberry Finn. My Stepdad is a big black dude who builds rafts for a living." Finn stifled a laugh. "I'm not making this shit up."

"I'll see you tomorrow. How's 7:30 sound?"

"Fine."

When Finn got out to the car Santana was yelling at him immediately, "What was that about?"

"I was asking him how the Browns did yesterday." Finn lied and Rachel could tell.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I could have told you that. Terrible. They're the Browns."

"Whatever." Finn rolled his eyes and pulled out, "I didn't want to bore you with my football talk."

"Thanks for your consideration." Santana scoffed.

Blaine laughed and nudged Santana, "You're a little high strung, anyone ever tell you that."

"I keep it real." Santana smiled back at Blaine.

They went to the grocery store and Santana and Blaine ran in to try out their fake IDs, and get a couple more snacks since Puck and Finn had eaten basically everything in the hotel room.

Rachel turned to Finn quickly, "Okay, Chris Bangel. What was that about?"

"I'm getting your ID with the extra money we have." Finn told her, "Just in case I'm not around and you need one." Finn said comforting her. "I mean, we'll need jobs."

"I'll need more than an ID for that. I'll need a SSN and other stuff-"

"We'll figure that out later. I just want to take care of you, baby." Finn said, caressing her face lightly.

Rachel pursed her lips in thought, "What are you up to, Finn Hudson?"

"I'm just being a good Papa Bear for the group as promised. And first and foremost taking care of my Mama Bear." Finn told her with a proud smile.

Rachel giggled, "I can't decide if that is creepy of sweet."

Once they got back to the motel the room they walked into was empty, "Puck?" Finn called.

"Quinn?" He asked again.

Santana walked into the other room, "They are probably in here."

Blaine dropped his things on the bed and went into the bathroom, after a second they heard a scream. Finn ran to the bathroom and found Blaine who looked startled staring at Kurt who was huddled up in the shower, shaking and crying.

"Kurt?" Finn whispered, "What happened?"

Kurt looked up from his knees tears streaming down his face, "They found us." He whispered. "They found us." He repeated and Blaine was at his side instantly and Finn turned to see Rachel's terrified face. A face he never wanted to see again.

_Will we ever be normal again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I should have the next chapter updated ASAP.<strong>


	9. Eight

**A/N: Hi guys, there are some pretty extreme sexual themes in this one so be warned. But, I know I left you with a cliffy so I won't bother you with anymore info.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight.<strong>

Finn felt like he couldn't breathe, he was breathing in deeply and it stung. He knew that once he spoke his voice would crack.

He let go of Rachel for a moment and ran to the other room where he found Santana shaking and crying and pacing around the room and walked into the bathroom to find Quinn and Brittany shaking. "Where's Puck?"

"They took him." Brittany whimpered. "He protected us, he told them we were all out and they took him." Finn helped them up and took them into the dark room where Santana was ripping pillows and shouting in spanish. Brittany ran over to her to comfort her, "Shhh! San, Shhh!"

Finn felt himself coming unraveled, he needed to figure out what happened, and now, "One of you has to tell me what happened so we can fix this." Finn growled and Quinn broke down.

She fell on her knees and pounded on the ground and Rachel ran to her side, realizing that her boyfriend was no longer there to hold her while she cried. Quinn put her head into Rachel's hair and let the tears fall freely and Rachel just rubbed her back softly, "You're being harsh, Finn." Rachel snapped, "They've been through a lot."

"We all have." Finn snapped quickly, "But, I can't fix this alone." Finn grumbled and walked out of the room where he found Kurt composing himself. "Can you explain what happened?"

Kurt nodded his head. "We were playing Uno and I went to the bathroom and the next thing I knew I heard someone knock on the door and then Puck saying something like 'I'm the only one here, they went out to dinner' and someone asked where and he claimed he didn't know and then they said 'Well I think taking you will be message enough.' And they left." Kurt blurted out.

Finn sat down, "message enough…" Finn repeated and turned on the lights. "Okay, we have to go."

"What?" Blaine squeaked.

"They are going to come back." Finn said, "Do you want to just wait for them?"

He went to the phone and called the front desk, "Yes, excuse me. Do you have any messages for this room?"

There was a silence and everyone's eyes were on him, "Did they leave a number?"

"Thank you. Also, we'll be checking out early."

"Mrs. Hudson?" Finn thought for a moment and looked over and Rachel and she gave him a sad smile. "She'll be down to check out and pay."

Rachel passed a quivering Quinn to Brittany and walked over to Finn, "Sorry, they thought Noah and I were married."

"It's fine." Finn told her and cupped his hand over her cheek, "I don't hate the sound of that." Finn whispered quickly before going to help the everyone pack up their things.

"I'm going to call Mr. Schuester."

"_Hello?_"

"Oh! Uh, Mrs. Pillsbury…. I, uh…"

"_Rachel? Rachel? Is everything okay? Oh God. I've been so worried. Has Will made it there yet?_"

"WHAT?"

"_Will. He left last night to go see you to help you out with a few things. Is he not there? I haven't heard from him…_"

"Uh, no, he's not here. We haven't heard from him."

Finn was waving to get her attention and mimed for her to hang up, "I'm sorry Mrs. Pillsbury, I have to go. I'll try to call again soon." Rachel hung up before she could hear a protest.

"Oh God, Rachel…" Finn whispered. "The message, the message that they left… it said 'we have your valuables, we'd love to return them'."

"What?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Valuables. Plural. Do you think they…"

Rachel screeched in shear horror, "They do _not_ have Mr. Schue. Do they?" Rachel felt herself coming apart but screamed at herself to keep it together. _Come on, Rachel. Be Strong. Mama Berry._

"Come on everyone, get your stuff." Finn ordered and Rachel started packing things up, she was shaking. Everyone was shaking.

_I'm seventeen, on the run and __**they **__have Noah and Mr. Schuester. __**They. They. **__Who the fuck are __**THEY**__?_

Rachel's internal dialogue was going insane and before she knew it they were loading up the car and Quinn was huddled in the back, Blaine and Kurt on either side of her running calming hands through her hair.

"Rachel and I are going to figure out the room." Finn explained and looked at Santana who's eyes were now dry and she had seemed to get herself in order.

"I'll hold down the fort." She remarked before climbing in the drivers' seat.

Rachel and Finn walked in to see Bruce's smiling, "Ah, Mrs. Hudson."

"Hey Bruce."

"Who's this?" Bruce asked as if they were all best friends.

Finn lifted up his hand, "Chris Bengal." Finn introduced himself promptly and pulled his best fake grin.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to charge ya for tonight. Is that alright, Rain?"

Finn glanced at Rachel incredulously, _Rain? Really?_

"Yep, that's fine Bruce. How much?"

"$135. I'm so sorry if that's so much trouble." Bruce grinned, obviously flirting with her.

Rachel shook her head and handed Bruce $140, "You can keep the change, Bruce. Thank you."

"Come see me again, if you're back in the area."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "We'll see you around."

"Bye Chris, Bye Rain."

Finn put his arm around her as they walked out of the lobby, "We're going to figure this out, Rach. I promise you. I haven't broken m y promises yet. Have I?"

Rachel looked up at him, "You haven't. You've been amazing." She got up on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly, "I love you, I really am so lucky."

Finn kissed her softly, "I love you too."

"Where to?" Santana started the van as Finn and Rachel hopped in.

"A pay phone, we've got a number to call."

Rachel bit the inside of her lip as she watched Finn dial, she looked and noticed the sun going down slowly, it was bright in her eyes so she turned to look at Finn and only Finn, glowing in the orange rays. Right now, he looked like an angel. And he was. He was her angel, her fighter, her hero.

"I got your message."

"Six. There is six of us."

"I don't know where you got 8 from, but there is only six of us, you killed the other four." Finn screamed, "And you have one, so that's five."

Rachel looked between the van and Finn, there were definitely eight. He was trying to give two of them an out. But which two? It couldn't be her or Finn, they would remember her. She knew it.

Kurt and Blaine. They are the only ones who didn't have too much contact with these scum bags.

"Whatever. I don't really care what you say you're going to do. We want our friend back."

"We're not going to rat you out. We're going to go far away. We'll never step foot in Ohio again, I swear. Ju-just give them back." Rachel heard the desperation in his voice so she walked closer to him, grabbing his hand to comfort her and he shrugged her away, she tried not to cry.

"Who are you talking about?" Finn looked back at Rachel, eyes locked and a look of sheer horror on his face.

"No, you're not touching her." Finn paused, "That's unacceptable, I want different terms."

Finn growled a low growl deep in his throat, "Stop calling her that." He turned and whispered into the headset, "Listen, we'll do anything. We have money, we won't tell anyone what happened, just let them go. We don't want to run from you _and _the law forever."

"I already said that wasn't an option." Finn said again, slamming his head into the side of the booth. "Anything but that." Finn paused again, "Yes. I would be willing to do that," He choked, "Though I can only assume that's not what you want. You're testing me, right?"

Rachel tilted her head in sheer confusion, what was he talking about? When did he sound so _adult?_

Finn was channeling his inner Rachel the entire conversation, speaking in a way that he thought she would, but he broke character a couple of times, getting angry when they mentioned vulgar things about Rachel.

"_Of course I'm testing you._" The raspy voice growled on the end, "_I'm not a fag. Listen, it sounds like you won't budge on the bitch with the nose._"

"I told you to stop saying that."

"_We're not scared of you, Mr. Hudson._" The man growled, "_I don't know how you'll get this type of money before Wednesday, but let's go ahead and say 50,000 or else I get the girl. I am assuming she's still a virgin with a honker like that, she's probably worth more like 100,000. But, I'll give you a deal since you were willing to give me your ass over hers._"

"We'll figure it out. I'll call you Wednesday."

"_Oh, hey. Don't leave town you sack of shit. We'll just follow you. And you wouldn't want your precious teachers body to go missing like your friends Mohawk._"

"You cut his Mohawk?" Finn asked in shock.

"_Well yeah, and he cried like a bitch. So I except to see you, the nose, the two blondes and the latina on Wednesday morning with the cash or I'll be taking your girl for a spin._"

"We'll get it to you. I just said that." Finn growled and hung up the phone before he could say anything more perverse.

Rachel was looking up at him with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"They want money." Finn choked out and looked sadly down at his girlfriend.

"How much?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and gulped at the look of fear and despair on Finn's face.

"50,000" Finn told her as he chewed on his lip.

"We have a little over $30,000 – couldn't you have worked them down?" Rachel whimpered.

Finn gritted his teeth to try to keep from snapping, "I did what I could, Rachel. Fuck." He growled, "I am just trying to fucking protect you."

Rachel stepped back and put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, Finn. Don't get angry." She felt herself beginning to cry but swallowed back the tears, "If you want, I'll take care of myself. I can do that." She nodded proudly. Showing him that she could be dependent on herself.

Finn's eyes locked on hers and softened immediately as he pulled her up in his arms, "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just, I'm really, dammit. I'm scared." Finn told her honestly, his voice cracking in pain.

"What did they say about me?" Rachel pulled back, cupping his face with her hand, "What got you so worked up?"

"They didn't say anything about you, Rach." Finn lied through his teeth.

"Really? Who were you defending on the phone then, Mr. 'I told you not to call her that'?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, knowing he was lying.

Finn shook his head, "You don't want to know, baby. We need to figure out how to get 20,000 dollars so we can get Puck back so Quinn doesn't have a nervous breakdown."

"We also have to find a place to stay tonight." Rachel reminded him. "Maybe Bruce will give us another room since we technically already paid for tonight." Rachel noted and Finn nodded.

"Should we call Mrs. Pillsbury. She might help us with the money."

"She'll also call the cops." Finn told Rachel harshly. "And we have to send Kurt and Blaine home, they are going to help us with the money."

Rachel looked up at Finn's very determined eyes, "But how?"

Finn ran a frustrated hand over his face, "We're going to figure it out, Rachel. Right now."

After Rachel and Finn got them back into a hotel room, under the name 'Chris Bengal' and they were already paid for two rooms, Finn asked that they get just one room for two nights and Bruce agreed that it seemed fair.

They requested the farthest room from their previous room and once they got inside Santana's patience had ran its' coarse, "Okay, just fucking tell us what the plan is."

"We need 20,000 dollars. That's how we're going to get Puck and Mr. Schue back." Finn started right at the end of the story like he always did, not explaining anything at all.

"How do we plan on doing that?" Blaine asked as Quinn pulled herself more into the crook of his neck. Rachel sat next to them, patting her shoulder, wondering how she would react if it were Finn who was gone.

"I told them there was only six of us. They had the least contact with you two," He pointed to Blaine and Kurt, "So, I'm giving you guys an out. You can go home. We'll get you tickets to take a bus or something and you'll go home and you'll get the money from the Lopez, Fabray's, Berry's and Anderson's."

"How are we going to do that?" Kurt spit, "And where are we going to say we've been."

"You came to the haunted house, you were too scared to go inside. You guys got a flat tire on some road, couldn't find your way back. Walked the wrong direction or some shit. Your phones died and then you saw the news." Finn growled.

"Why didn't we call home?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're terrible selfish sons." Finn commented, "I don't know. Think of something. I know for a fact Kurt can talk his way into and out of almost anything. Maybe call them now. Tell them you're on your way."

"It's ten hours away, Finn. We didn't just get lost and end up ten hours away." Kurt snapped, "And what we're just going to collect money from our families, by telling the truth? They'll call the police."

"No, you're going to say it's towards a search party, or an auction. Or to buy really awesome shoes." Finn yelled, "I don't care. Think of something. But, we need $20,000."

Santana finally stepped in, "Okay, this is in-fucking-sane. When do we need it by?"

"Wednesday." Rachel whispered and Quinn's head shot up.

"Do they want anything else? I would seriously give them anything." Quinn cried, "I want Puck back."

"No, nothing else will do." Finn lied.

Brittany walked over to Finn and looked him square in the eye, "You're lying. I can tell. Lord Tubbington always gives me this look when he's been smoking."

Finn scrunched his face up in confusion, "Okay…"

"What do they want, Finn?" Quinn yelled.

"You guys," Rachel started, "It's obviously unreasonable if he won't even tell us."

Santana walked over to Finn, who was now sitting next to Rachel on the bed, she took her nail and put it under Finn's chin to force him to look up at her, "What _is _it?"

Finn closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to say it. They didn't need to know, it was awful, it was unimaginable, it was… _his._ "Rachel's virginity."

Santana gasped and jumped backwards and Rachel felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, "I can't-" Rachel breathed out, she couldn't even form a right sentence.

The room was quite, Quinn sunk back down on the bed, "Can't we keep it as an option?" Quinn whispered and all heads turned on her as Finn stood up swiftly and brought Rachel with him.

"What?" Rachel cried, "You think that's an option?"

Quinn looked around the room at the faces that surrounded her, "I mean, what's losing your virginity compared to Puck losing his life?" Quinn asked as a tear fell down her face, "I can't lose him."

"No one wants you to." Santana told her seriously, "But we can't hurt Rachel like that to get him…"

"She'll never be the same." Kurt commented and Rachel felt her world crashing down on her. Her virginity was being talked about like it was a trade. Like it was something to give away.

"None of us will be the same, don't you see that?" Quinn screamed as she curled up in a ball. "You're so God damn selfish."

Rachel gulped and Finn let go of her hand, "Get the fuck up." Finn screamed at Quinn and Rachel and Santana both pulled at Finn's arms, "Get up, bitch. I swear to God, Quinn…"

Everyone was yelling 'Finn' and 'Stop' as he freaked out on her. Quinn turned to him and stood up and Rachel and Santana did their very best to hold him back.

"What? You going to throw me out?" Quinn yelled, "That's your best friend, and you're leaving it up to chance."

"Rachel's my girlfriend, and _your _friend, all of our friends and you're just going to give her away like she's a fucking animal?" Finn screamed.

"No, more like she's a prostitute." Quinn glared Finn down and Finn's struggle calmed, Rachel wasn't sure why but she relaxed and that's when Finn ripped out of their grips.

Finn's hands were on either side of Quinn's arms, "Listen to me, this isn't you." He yelled, "I know you're not just some selfish bitch that doesn't care about anything but getting your boyfriend back." He growled, "I agree, and I'm going to work my ass off to get him back. But, you will not call Rachel a prostitute, do you hear me?"

Quinn spit in Finn's face and when he let go of her to wipe his face clean she slapped him, "Don't touch me." She spit at him and looked at Rachel.

The evil in her eyes seemed to fall away and she broke down into tears, "I'm so sorry Rachel. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so so sorry." She cried and fell to her knees.

Rachel made her way to Quinn, falling on her knees in front of her, she pulled her into a tight hug, "Shh, it's okay." Rachel whispered, "You weren't thinking. You just want Noah back. We'll get him back, I promise." Rachel told her and Quinn pulled back to look into Rachel's eyes. Both of their faces tears stained.

Rachel took her voice down a couple octaves and Finn wasn't able to hear it, this made him uncomfortable, "Listen, if we can't get it. And it's a last resort, I'll do it. I won't let Puck die. I swear."

"Rachel, you can't." Quinn said softly.

"It's a last resort Quinn." Rachel said and wiped her tears from her face softly before turning to Finn. "So we have a plan?"

"Though, I think it's flawed, yes." Kurt said softly, "How about Santana takes us to the bus station. We should probably get a couple pay as you go phones too."

Finn nodded, "Why don't you guys go." He pulled Kurt into a hug, "And be careful."

Kurt and Blaine hugged everyone and said their goodbyes and Quinn curled up into the bed and Brittany sat next to her, "Why don't we go to, Q? We can get ice cream."

Quinn looked between Rachel and Finn and back to Brittany, "That's probably a good idea." She got up slowly and looked back at Finn, "I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn wouldn't even look her way, "If Rachel forgives you, you're forgiven." Finn lies and Quinn nods just once before leaving the room.

Rachel stood up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower, "You want to join me?" She smiled at him lightly, still sadness in her eyes.

Finn looked up at her, he was angry, Rachel could see it. "You told her you would do it, didn't you?"

Rachel attempted to think up a lie, but refrained, "Yes." She said in her small voice and Finn stood up, walking towards her and she backed up. She wasn't scared of him, but she was, however, scared of his temper.

"You can't give that away." Finn growled, she was up against the wall and he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, "You can't. You can't do that to yourself. To me. That is mine, Rachel. I know that sounds weird or fucked up or whatever… but, that is mine. I want it. I've always wanted you. And when I thought you gave it to Jesse I was so mad. I knew I was supposed to be your first and now you're going to give it to someone else? No. Rachel. No. It's _mine._"

Rachel gulped and looked up into his eyes, he was crying, full on crying. "Then take it."

Finn was out of breath, he was out of everything. He was out of tears, and anger and happiness and hope. He looked down at her and their eyes met, a soft smile on her face. "What?"

"You're right, Finn." Rachel whispered, "It's yours. It's always been yours. So, take what's rightfully yours… before…"

Finn's lips met hers before she could finish her sentence. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't hear it.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel whispered once Finn broke their kiss, "Now make love to me."

_Before someone else gets the chance to._ That's what's she was going to say. He knew it.

He thought he was out of tears, turns out, he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>This was pretty intense to write, so it took me longer then expected. Two more Chapters and an Epilogue. The next two chapters are going to be intense. I will not finish by Halloween (seeing as today is Halloween) but at least I got something posted today. <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. Fair warning - there will be more deaths. **

**I will keep Finchel and Quick physically in one piece (I can't promise you anything about emotional damage.)**


	10. Nine

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not at all scary. A little bit of a filler, but the next chapter is going to be full of craziness. This chapter is definitely rated M. Finchel smut ahead. :)**

**Review. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine.<strong>

The plan had seemingly gone off without a hitch, Kurt ended up breaking down and telling Carole the whole story and she was able to pull $15,000 out of her 401k and Blaine pulled another $5,000 out of his bank account and they had wired it over in the name of Sadee Raven and Chris Bengal. Finn went to pick up Rachel's ID that morning before anyone caught him. He was fully planning on getting them out of this mess and once he did Chris Bengal and Sadee Raven were going to take care of themselves.

He wasn't too fond of taking care of anyone else.

Rachel stirred in the passenger seat and looked over at Finn, "Hey."

"You done being mad at me?" Finn asked with an raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm still a little mad at you." Rachel nodded, "But, I'm not going to punish you anymore. Just because your attempt at chivalry just cockblocked us both."

"Rachel Berry!" Finn laughed, "You did not just say 'cockblock'."

"I most certainly did." Rachel scowled at him, "It's what you did."

"I did not, I simply said we were sleeping together under those circumstances." Finn argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We're about to die is a great reason to have sex."

"Well first of all, we're not." Finn nudged her.

"Some dude might ra-" Rachel started.

"Yeah, that _would_ have been a good reason. But, in retrospect seeing as we're going to pick up the money now… wouldn't you have been upset that you wasted your first time out of fear?" Finn inquired.

Rachel shook her head, "No, because no first time with you would have been a mistake." Rachel grinned at him.

"I love you, Sadee Raven." Finn teased her, "I'll go get the ID and be right back." Finn said and hopped out. Rachel twiddled her thumbs and flipped the radio stations to find something that wasn't a morning talk-show. Once she found a song she deemed appropriate she stopped and hummed along. Not too long after the drivers side opened and she turned to smile at Finn.

Finn huffed and got into the van and looked over at his smiling girlfriend who's smile seemed to falter upon seeing his face, "What's wrong?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Nothing, I'm just a little overwhelmed." Finn admitted, "I'm trying to be the leader and stuff and I'm just snapping at everyone all the time. It's not cool." Finn frowned and Rachel pulled herself, however awkwardly, onto his lap.

"Baby, you're doing amazing."

"I snapped at Quinn." Finn said softly, "And at Brit…" Finn trailed off.

Rachel nodded, running her hands through her hair, "We've been through a lot." Rachel whispered.

"But, I'm supposed to be…"

"Human?" Rachel suggested. "You're only human. Sure, yes, you're our fearless leader and you've taken care of us. You've been a great Papa Hudson. But, you're only human, babe." She comforted him, pulling him into a big hug, "You know what a big stress reliever is?" She whispered into his ear.

Finn grinned into the skin his mouth was touching on her chest, "Yeah, I know." Finn laughed, "You really want your first time to be in a dingy motel room while Puck is being held captive and we don't know whether we'll make it through tomorrow?" Finn asked softly, feeling Rachel fist through his hair, letting her soothe him. Taking comfort in the fact that he was only human and Rachel not only recognized that, but loved him anyway.

"I can't think of a better way." Rachel whispered. They stayed like that for a little while longer until Finn decided they should go pick up the money that Blaine and Kurt had wired over. Once they picked it up, Finn dropped Rachel off at the motel.

"I thought we didn't want to split up." Rachel frowned, "You kinda promised." She refrained from stomping her foot.

"This is special circumstances, Rach. I'll be right back." He promised and made her take the bag of money (it no longer fit in an envelope) and he took the remainder.

Rachel trudged inside, half expecting to find another one of her friends missing, but all seemed well. Santana was playing with Brittany's hair and Quinn was sleeping. It was Finn and four girls, how did he do it? Rachel chuckled to herself before climbing in bed with Quinn.

"You get the money?" Quinn whispered and Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Quinn said softly and pulled Rachel into a hug.

The hug should have felt awkward, it really should have, but it didn't. It felt good, nice, sincere. "Of course." Rachel whispered. "Let's watch a movie or something."

They had gotten halfway through Mean Girls when Santana asked for a couple dollars for breakfast and Rachel realized she didn't have any. She frowned. What were they going to do when all was said and done?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Finn walking in with a couple of grocery bags and a McDonalds bag, "Breakfast burritos." He grinned as if he was pleased with himself.

"You act like you found the food yourself. It's fucking drive thru, don't be so cocky." Santana barked.

Finn kept his cool, "Sorry Santana, just wanted to feed you guys. I'll remember not to next time."

Quinn sat up and stretched, "Thank you, Finn. I'm grateful." She told him and he nodded.

"Listen ladies, I want to thank you for putting up with me yesterday." Finn told them softly, "I kinda had a break down knowing-"

"Your boyfriend was missing?" Santana teased.

Rachel slapped her arm, not so playfully, to shut her up, "Go on, baby." Rachel insisted.

"Yeah, and then with everything with Rach. I was scared and I kinda flipped. I'm sorry." Finn said quickly, "But, I need a favor." Finn asked softly and Rachel tilted her head in wonder.

"What's that, frankenteen?" Santana asked as she threw burritos to each girl.

"Can Rach and I have the room tonight? Like just me and her? For a couple hours?" Finn asked nervously, "I got you guys movie tickets to that place across the street and I'll give you money for dinner too."

Santana shrugged, "I guess, but you'll need more like 20 minutes instead of three hours."

"Can you shut up?" Rachel finally yelled.

Quinn's eyes widened, "I don't know if I'm up for going out." She admitted, taking small bites of her food.

Rachel nodded and Finn sighed, "Okay…" He bit his lip in thought. "I kinda really need this." He asked again, "You kind of owe it to me, I know I was a jerk to you… but you…"

"I know what I did." Quinn spit quickly before looking up at Rachel. Her eyes not meaning to seem to desperate, but they were. "Okay," Quinn said up to Rachel, "If you're sure you're ready."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Of course I'm sure."

"This is awkward." Brittany whispered loudly to Santana, "I thought Finn only slept with lesbians."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, nope this was nothing like she thought it would be. But, everything was different now. It just was. She wasn't Rachel Berry. She was Sadee Raven. And Sadee Raven wanted Chris Bengal. She wanted to give everything to him, and she would.

Rachel took the longest shower known to man that afternoon, letting the hot water soothe her untamed nerves. She wanted to cry out of nervousness, or just because she didn't know where she would be tomorrow night. But instead she let the butterflies overtake her belly and got jittery at the thought of being fully connect to Finn.

She would be his now, in every way. And she was giving him something he could never give away. It was his. He was right.

When she got out, she dried her hair and put on her make-up, keeping the towel around her. She decided to walk out in just the towel, that would be the best idea, right?

Wrong.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped as she noticed Finn had set up a nice picnic for them, "I'll get dressed." She said quickly, looking around for her clothes. Finn chuckled at her and pointed to a pretty dress that he'd laid out for her. Baby pink and delicate and just her size, "Where did you-"

"Good will. It looked like a Rachel Berry original." Finn laughed and Rachel nodded and let herself into the bathroom to put it on. When she came out she did a quick spin so show him the dress and he smiled back at her. He looked nervous. She was sure she did too.

"They left?" Rachel asked lightly.

"Yep, in the movie. You took forever in the shower." He said as they sat down.

Rachel nodded, "I was nervous." She admitted.

Finn and Rachel began to snack on the meal in front of them, nothing special, crackers and fruit and a couple of beers leftover from one of Puck's beer runs. After they finished Rachel excused herself to brush her teeth and Finn chewed on a mint, or four. When Rachel came back Finn was on the bed, patting the side for her to come sit with him, she obliged.

"Finn…" Rachel whispered as she inched closer to him.

"Yeah, Rach." Finn said softly, the glow of candles lighting her face.

"I love you so much." She told him, "And I am so happy I get to give this to you." She smiled and all his nerves melted away in an instant.

"I love you more, Rachel."

With that, the talking ceased. Their lips attacked each other and Rachel let his mouth explore hers. He moved from her mouth to her cheek to her collar bone. Down the neck line of her dress and he reached to unzip it. She let him, knowing he had seen her before, not nearly as nervous as before.

She lifted his shirt, wanting more of him and he let her take it off slowly, revealing his chest. She ran her hands down him, "You're amazing." She whispered and he laughed.

"Have you seen your boobs?" His voice a little shaky, "You're the awesome one." He told her, it was a little crude, but somehow Rachel didn't mind.

"You're crazy." Rachel laughed and let him kiss down her body more.

Suddenly, all she could do was want him. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. She let her dress fall off of her and she took the liberty to undo his pants and release him so she could see his whole self. He was so big. Scary big. But beautiful.

He fought off his pants and boxers and began to pull down her panties, quickly, almost reading her mind.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asked and Finn reached over to the desk and grabbed one, ripping it open with his teeth. "I want to put it on." She requested with a grin and Finn nodded with excitement.

"Oh God, yes." Finn handed it to her and she slowly rolled it on. Finn shuddered at the touch and Rachel grinned up at him, with her 100 watt smile.

"I love you." She whispered as he hovered over her.

"I love you. Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded and he felt her, "You're so wet." He grinned and Rachel bit her lip at the sensation before he slid his finger inside her, "Like really wet."

"I told you I was ready." Rachel whispered and Finn removed his hand and positioned it around himself, putting it in place and teasing her entrance a tad.

Rachel moaned a low moan in her throat and Finn let himself enter her slowly and Rachel pulled at his hair as he did. Her face scrunched up in pain and Finn halted, "Does it hurt, baby?" Finn's voice hit a new octave out of fear and Rachel nodded a little.

"Yes, but I can handle it, keep going." She pleaded with him and Finn did as he was told. Softly rocking back and forth within her.

"Oh baby." Finn growled, "God damn." He whispered.

Rachel nodded and fisted her hand into his hair, "I love you." Is all she could say and she felt him release within her.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I-"

Rachel laughed a little, "No, shhh! It was perfect."

Finn frowned, "It was short."

"You'll make it up to me." She winked and he nodded with enthusiasm.

The next morning, they were tangled up in the blankets, and Finn woke up with Rachel's naked body pressed next to his. He was so happy that he got to feel this feeling.

Until of course he looked up and saw Santana staring down at them, "Santana?" He asked in shock.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel said from his arms, looking up to his eyes.

"No." Finn said and pointed up to Santana and Rachel jumped and check that she and Finn were all covered in the right places.

"Midget. Man boobs. Come on. Get dressed. Lets go get Mohawk back!" Santana said before dumping a handful of clothing on them.

Rachel looked over at Finn with sheer embarrassment in her face and Finn just leaned down to kiss her nose and then her lips, "I don't care how awkward that was, last night was still perfect." He whispered.

Rachel nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

"Let's do this." Finn told himself and Rachel and she nodded.

"Turn around Santana." Finn shouted and she laughed.

"Should have known I wouldn't get away with that." Santana laughed before turning around.

Quinn huffed, "Just hurry! I want my boyfriend back!"


	11. Ten

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the second to last chapter. A couple things, this story is in fact based on a urban legend that has been told around my town. We're known for our haunted houses, so it's said that this happened in one of them. Obviously it was a much smaller group and I don't know all of the personal details, but that's the story!**

**I hope you're still liking it. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ten.<strong>

Rachel tried to _not _hum while they walked out the door. She knew that today was not a happy day, she knew that this was not happy times. She knew they were going to go get Puck from scary people. From people who put her through hell. But she couldn't help but just feel _whole_. Complete. Amazing.

She reached out for Finn's hand as they made their way to the van and Rachel got in the drivers' seat. No one protested and she figured it was probably her turn to drive. "Okay, to the pay phone first." Quinn directed in her Head Bitch voice. When did _this_ Quinn get here? Rachel hadn't missed this attitude, but she didn't necessarily care for the Quinn who just laid around and acted like her life was over, either.

"Got it!" Finn responded for me as Rachel put the car in drive, she didn't want to hear the responses this time. The last conversation had been enough, and thoroughly disturbing. Rachel turned in her seat to look at the girls behind her.

"How are we feeling?"

"Nervous." Quinn said honestly after a couple moments.

Brittany looked at Quinn and patted her back before responding, "I'm worried about Lord Tubbington." Brittany frowned.

"We're sorry, Brit." Rachel whispered before looking at Santana, "How about you?"

Santana made eye contact with Rachel, "I'm irritated as fuck that you guys made our motel smell like sex, tired because all three of us slept in one bed and Quinn's knee was wedged in my back. Horny because I haven't gotten it on in 2 days and excited to give these douchebags a piece of my mind. Now shut your mouth, manhands."

Rachel nodded and turned to see Finn's solemn expression as he got in the car. He leaned over the middle of the van to kiss Rachel. It was sudden and unexpected, but felt good, although it was much to fast for Rachel's taste. "What happened?" Rachel asked a little breathlessly as Finn released his grip on her.

"Spill Hudson." Santana breathed quickly.

Finn held up a piece of paper, "Got an address." He explained, "Let's go."

"That's it?" Quinn asked, "They just gave it to you."

"I'm not playing games with them, I told them we had the money they gave me an address." Finn told her.

"Easy as that, huh?" Santana asked, a little skeptical.

"I'm not the enemy here. Stop jumping down my throat. Easy as that. Just… have you mace on you." Finn growled and Santana nodded and looked into her purse.

Finn directed Rachel to their destination in a low voice, his hand on her bare thigh and Quinn's eyes were glued to the contact. Not out of jealousy, well yes out of jealousy. She wanted Puck. She wanted Puck to be touching her, comforting her. She did not however want to be in between the lesbian lovers in bed and in that freaking van. Quinn let out a sigh, and Finn removed his hand, as if he could hear her brain screaming at him.

When they got to the extremely creepy alley of what looked like plane hangers, but didn't have enough room for a plane to get out of. "These buildings are huge." Rachel mused as she stepped out of the car and Finn dug through the bag of money, making sure everything was accounted for it seemed.

Finn pointed to the door with the number 316 over the top of it and the unholy trinity made their way to the door. Rachel attempted to follow but Finn grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, taking her in his arms and telling her something that seemed extremely important.

Quinn noticed and mused over what it could be, "If you're hiding something from us…" Quinn whispered to Finn as he and Rachel walked past her. Rachel looked back and Quinn noticed the tears in her eyes and wished she could take back her previous words.

"I'm not keeping anything from you Quinn. I'm working my ass off to-" Finn's words were cut off by the large door opening in front of them. A shadow of a man appeared and he motioned for them to come in.

"Hudson?" He stopped Finn with his hand as he tried to lead the group in.

"Yes!" Finn growled and Rachel's hands was glued to his arm. "Let up a little, babe. I'm losing circulation." Finn looked back at Rachel and whispered and she moved her hands to clasping onto his baggy jeans.

The man let them into the dingy, large warehouse, the lighting making it impossible for Finn to see the walls.

Finn heard an eerie laugh and felt Rachel jump next to him, he put his arm around her holding her close and looked behind her, locking eyes with Santana who looked almost scared of this whole situation, one of her arms being occupied by Brittany, the other holding her mace by her chest.

"Where is he?" Finn finally asked.

Another figure made his face seen by walking into Finn's line of view, "Oh, come on Hudson. You think we're dumb?"

"…Jacob?" Finn heard Rachel whisper softly.

"Hey there, Rachel." Jacob smiled his creepy smile.

"You're part of this?" Brittany asked loudly, "I didn't think jewish people could kill anything, animals or people."

"That's just Rachel." Quinn whispered quickly, "Shh!"

"As I was saying," Jacob laughed, "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"No, of course not!" Rachel whispered.

"I know you couldn't have gotten that money." Jacob laughed and Rachel shuddered.

"Well we did." Finn growled, "So we need Mr. Schue and Puckerman back now." Finn didn't want answers. He just wanted his trade.

"Oh no!" Jacob grinned. "You want them both? It was 50 thousand a piece."

Finn shook his head, "No! You know you didn't tell me that."

"Well, I guess I failed to mention _how_ much I wanted Rachel." Jacob approached them and turned back to his partner. "Bring the boy out." He yelled. Puck stumbled out, his head bleeding and gushing and Quinn nearly ran up to him, Finn stretched out his arm that wasn't occupied with Rachel to stop her.

"Not yet." He said in a hushed tone. Her eyes met his and she was crying, but she nodded.

"How did this happen?" Rachel cried and Jacob grinned and walked closer, Finn took a step backward, bringing Rachel with him.

"Well, I told you I had a summer job." Jacob smiled, "Remember, I told you in calculus."

Rachel nodded, as if she remembered, "But, this?" Rachel asked again.

Jacob shrugged, "I didn't plan on you guys fighting _so _hard." Jacob laughed. "When I found out about the concrete room I was titillated with the idea of you and your boy here scared and trying to fight for your lives." He grinned, "It would be the best thriller ever, starring _my _star."

Finn felt a growl coming from a low place in his throat and he held Rachel closer, "You're sick, Jacob. You're a sick-"

Without a second thought Jacob backhanded Finn, taking him off guard and causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "Shut your mouth. You've talked enough." He muttered towards Finn who was walking back towards Jacob.

Rachel heard the click of what sounded like the safety of a gun and Rachel stopped Finn from moving past her, "Leave it." She pleaded with him, "His partner has a gun." She leaned up to whisper in his ear and he looked down at her, noticing the terror in her eyes.

"Where was I?" Jacob pondered for a moment, "OH! Yes…" Jacob smiled again, "So, you fought harder than expected and I never wanted to kill you, Rachel. You are my star. I've been your biggest fan since first grade." Rachel shuttered at his words. "Just wanted to scare you a little, film it. You know? But then you had to find that trap door and the workers got a little blood hungry and you guys just started killing _everyone._"

"We didn't have a choice, Jew fro!" Santana yelled.

"I have the power here, don't you see?" Jacob growled before looking back at Rachel, "There is only three of us left now… but it was worth it. I'm so glad I planted the idea in your head."

Rachel shook her head, "No you didn't. I got a flyer in my…"

"Locker? I know my pet." Jacob grinned and touched her soft cheek. "Now tell me, Miss Berry. How valuable is your favorite teacher to you?"

"No!" Puck shouted, "Leave them alone. Please just don't touch her." He cried. "We've done everything."

Jacob turned suddenly and punched Puck in the gut, he was shirtless, bruised and bond, "How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?" Jacob yelled. "We're not in high school anymore." He screamed.

"Rachel isn't sleeping with you." Brittany suddenly said, "You wanted her virginity, right? You can't have it. Finn got it."

Jacob's eyes went from calm to crazed in moments, "You fucking jackass." He said walking up to Finn, this time Finn had a chance to react. Finn grabbed Jacobs' wrist quickly before he could touch them, "If you lay another finger on me, he'll shoot you so fast."

"PLEASE!" Rachel screamed, "Don't do it. Just let us go. We're giving you a lot of money."

Jacob turned, Finn's hands still steady on his wrist, "Unfortunately, my sweet, it's not money I want."

Finn's grip tightened, "You got a good shot, Johnson?" Jacob yelled out and the man in the shadows nodded.

Finn let go begrudgingly and Rachel rushed to his side, "Please, Jacob. Where is Mr. Schue?"

"Go get him, Johnson." Jacob commanded and the man walked into the dark.

"We won't tell anyone, Jacob. If you let us go now." Rachel was begging, she would have fallen on her knees if Finn wasn't holding her up. "Please, we'll disappear. We will. I promise."

"You do that for me?" Jacob approached her again. "Then why won't you give me something else."

Rachel swallowed back her tears, "Jacob, I'm in a committed relationship. You know I wouldn't be one to cheat." She told him calmly, "I mean, if I was with you, would you want me to sleep with someone else?"

"If it meant saving my own ass, yes I would." Jacob barked.

"Your own?" Santana asked, confusion clouding her voice.

"Oh yeah! We'll give you Mr. Schue and Puck." Jacob promised and suddenly Rachel felt Finn being torn from her body and the third person in the room was pulling Finn away as he fought, kicking his feet, trying to break out of the mystery mans grasp. "But we're taking Finn."

"RACHEL!" Finn yelled. "NOW!"

Rachel looked at Finn and back to Jacob, "What is he talking about?" Jacob growled.

Rachel walked towards him, "I'll give it to you." She cried, walking forward, "I will. Just let him go." She pleaded and Jacob smiled.

"I can't make any promises. What if you aren't any good?" Jacob laughed and Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and he shuttered under her touch.

"I assure you, Jacob. I will be." She was still crying and Jacob closed his eyes as if he was the king of the world. Smiling as if he had won.

Santana and Quinn exchanged a worried glance and Puck watched as if it was a sick prank until-

_BAM!_

"Wooooooof!" Jacob let out a gasp of air and fell onto the ground Finn almost simultaneously elbowed the man in the ribs.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Santana yelled as the man who Jacob had called Johnson walked out, gun pointed at Mr. Schue's head.

"Anyone move and he dies."

Puck hadn't seen or heard the man with all the commotion and upon turning towards Johnson the trigger was pulled and the terrified that was Will Schuester was distorted to a blank on.

"Nooo!" Quinn cried out and fell to her knees when Rachel flew at the man.

"RACHEL!" Finn yelled before back handing the man who was trying desperately to keep a hold of him and Puck walked over to kick him while we was down.

When Rachel tackled the large man, the gun had gotten knocked out of his hand, leaving Rachel with only one weapon, her fists. He clawed at her thighs as she straddled him and tried her best to keep him down.

Finn's strong arms were on her soon, pulling her off and pushing her back towards Santana. Finn then picked up where Rachel had left off, punching his face in.

Quinn rushed over to help Puck out of his bondage and Santana held Rachel still, "What did you do to Jacob?" She whispered.

Rachel pulled up her sleeve, revealing a contraption Finn had set her up with. "It held a stake." She pointed at Jacob, "If you punch hard enough it will release into the area of your attacker. He showed me how to use it last night." She said as she saw Finn make his way back over.

"Call the cops." Finn said, "Let's get out of here."

Puck and Quinn were wrapped up in each other and Finn cleared his throat, "Seriously, I don't know how long they'll be-"

The noise of a gun shot cut Finn's orders off.

"How long we'll be what?" Jacob asked from the floor and Rachel dropped to her knees. "Oh! My sweet!" Jacob mocked concern. "Maybe if you would have given it up in the first place."

Puck dropped his hands from Quinn and took this opportunity to approach Jacob swiftly kicking the gun from his hands quickly. Jacob pulled Puck down and in his weak state he couldn't do anything else.

Finn fell to his knees and Puck and Jacob scwabbled, "Rach? Rachel? Baby? Where did that hit you? Baby?" Finn had tears streaming down his face and Santana knew she had to take care of Jacob now. She ran to find the gun, feeling around on the floor as Puck and Jacob threw weak punches at one another.

Another shot of the gun halted all motion.

Santana was holding the gun in the air towards the ceiling, "Let go of him Jacob. Or I'll fucking blow your head off, don't think I won't." Santana screamed.

Jacob did as he was told, obviously shaking, "Sant-Santana, think of what you're doing." He pleaded.

Santana looked him dead in the eye before saying just one word, "No."

The gun went off again and Jacob cried in pain, "You won't be raping Rachel or any girl for that matter, you piece of shit!" Santana turned the the rest of the group, "COME ON!" They all ran.

Finn picked Rachel up and ran her out as well. Brittany called 911 on the pay as you go phone and Finn laid her down on in the van.

He was putting his forehead to hers whispering profusely to her, no one could hear a word he said. Everyone watched as Finn cried over what appeared to be a dying Rachel. There wasn't a dry eye. "NO!" Finn finally screamed, "You can't do this to me. I _need _you. You can't. You can't. Wake the fuck up!" He screamed.

Then it was there, it looked like a glitch, a shutter, so small only Santana saw it, "She's breathing." She whispered. "Look at her chest."

Finn pressed his ear to Rachel's chest, she was breathing. She was. "Rachel, baby. Open your eyes."

The sound of the ambulance with music to Finn's ears and a paramedic was taking her into the ambulance with Puck as well in no time. "We can only take two, since they are both hurt. You can follow us to the hospital."

Finn nodded and Santana made him give her the keys, "I'm not letting you drive after your little break down, frankenbaby. Come on." She gave him a little shove and he got into the back.

His head fell into his hands as he sat down, not paying attention to the road or anything around him. He worried about Rachel, worried about himself, wondered if they would ever be okay again. Where had she gotten shot? There was too much blood. It was her stomach, he thought.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Brittany's soft features comforting him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, "It'll be okay, Finn. It's all over." She tried to comfort her and Finn nodded softly before pulling Brittany into a hug.

"Thank you." Finn whispered softly.

Once they got to the hospital Finn jumped out and Quinn was hot on his heels, "Where are they?" Finn asked the paramedic.

She pointed, "They just took them in, Rachel is going into surgery right now. That guy is just going to be in the ER." She told him and Finn and Quinn rushed to Puck's side. Puck was laying himself down on the bed that was allotted for him and looked up at Quinn, she put her hand on his chest and he looked up at her.

"Thank you for coming to get me." He whispered weakly and she nodded, leaning down, her forehead against his.

"I love you." She told him kissing him lightly before pulling back and wiping her tears, "And thank Finn." She pointed at Finn.

Finn shook his head, "Don't. Just tell me what they said about Rachel." Finn pleaded.

Puck lifted himself tiredly on his elbows, "They said the bullet went straight through and punctured some organs and they need to do surgery immediately to repair it." Puck said, "They told me to not worry and she would be fine. She should be out in a couple hours man." He said, feeling weaker and weaker. He got off his elbows. "Dude, thanks." He said reaching his hand up to fist bump Finn and Finn followed his movement, "But I haven't eaten in two days. Can you get me a burger or something?" Puck pleaded and Finn just nodded. Leaving Quinn and Puck alone.

He found Santana and Brittany and noticed a bag in Brittany's eyes, "Is that?"

"Yep!" Brittany said proudly. "I grabbed it after you dropped it in there." She beamed proudly.

"Thank you!" Finn whispered and sat next to them, "Can one of you get Puck food? I guess they didn't feed him."

Brittany jumped up quickly, "Of course I could."

Santana put her arm around Finn's shoulders and Finn was surprised at the contact, looking over at her she put on her best grin.

"Berry is going to be okay." She assured him, "The world would be a much better and much more boring place without her here to nag us all the time. No one would let that happen."

Finn nodded, "Thank you for the attempt at comfort. It means a lot."

"I do what I can with what I'm given." Santana shrugged and spread her arms out, "Come here, Hud. Give me a hug. Just don't cry all over my new shirt."

Finn sunk into her arms and let her comfort him, no matter how much he wished he didn't need it, he really just did. "You know that shirt isn't new… it's used."

"Whatever Frankenteen, you're ruining it!" Santana chuckled and stroked his hair, "You're time for me being nice can only last so long." She whispered.

Finn nodded and kept his mouth shut from then on, whispering silent prayers. To Grilled Cheesus, to Rachel's God, to Quinn's God, to Kurt's science. He just prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a cliff hanger! I'll update soon! Thanks for all the comments and reviews. They keep me motivated. <strong>


	12. Eleven

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is the second to last chapter. We have one more and an Epilogue. We'll see the night out and how they adjust to life back in Lima. Let me know what you're thinking. I'm seriously so blown away by the response and reviews to this story, it ten chapters I've had almost as much as my story 'And Everything Burns' which is just amazing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven. <strong>

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and her whole body hurt. She didn't recognize where she was. Memories flashed by quickly in sequence and she was having trouble picking what was or wasn't real. Her eyes searched the room, looking for Finn. Who else would she be looking for. But, he wasn't there.

She felt hot tears spilling over the eye lids. Why wouldn't he be there?

"Missy Berry?" A woman in pink scrubs, pink awful scrubs, walked in the room. "You're awake." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Are you okay? Is there pain?"

Rachel tried to talk, but her throat wouldn't allow it. The nurse handed her a cup of water with a straw and she lightly sucked the water greedily. She licked her lips quickly and looked up at the woman. "No." She panted out, "It just feels li-like, pressure.B-But Finn?"

"Is that the Mohawk kid or the giant?" The nurse asked softly and Rachel let a small smile cross her face.

"Giant." She whispered.

The nurse took a seat next to Rachel, "They are at the police station," The woman noticed Rachel's immediate panic and put her hand on hers, "Don't worry, Rachel. They'll be back soon. Your blonde friend stayed behind. She's sleeping in the waiting room. I'll get her in a minute. They just have to give their statement about that red haired kid. He's being treated up on the psychiatry ward, with constant supervision."

Rachel nodded and brought the water back from her lips, "Can I have more?" The nurse nodded.

"You've been out for two days and the Mohawk dude insisted we not call your parents, but you're going to have to before you leave. Insurance reasons."

Rachel nodded, "What about the cops, they haven't called our parents?" She asked, her voice still feeling strained. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the lack of moisture for two straight days. Wait. "Wait. Two days?" Rachel squealed and the nurse handed her the water and chuckled a little.

"Yes, two days. We can release you tomorrow hopefully. They blood lose and surgery took a lot out of you. That giant… Finn, you said?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically, "He and Mohawk kid."

"Yeah, Noah. Or, call him Puck." Rachel told her quietly.

"Yeah, Finn and No-, er, Puck have been here constantly. Finn was like, putting lotion on your hands and shit. It was kinda sweet. And I'm pretty sure they both were like, crying."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Finn knows how important my moisturizing routine is to me." Rachel told her. "You said Brittany stayed behind? Can I see her?"

"Yeah, the blonde. I'll get her." She told Rachel and began to walk out of the room.

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Ellie." She told her, "That's nurse Ellie to you." She teased and began to leave once again and then turned around swiftly, "You've got some really good friends."

Rachel nodded, "I really do." She whispered mostly to herself. Rachel rubbed her hand together and noticed how soft her hand was. She giggled a little at the fact that Finn was actually putting lotion on her. When she laughed she felt the pain the nurse was referring to. The gun shot.

She remembered it so vividly, yet it was a blur. Jacob had shot her. Jacib had been behind that whole thing? The idea gave her chills.

"You're awake!" Quinn's voice rang in her head and she shot to look at her.

"Oh, I thought it was Brit who stayed behind." Rachel whispered, just because she couldn't talk much louder. Quinn looked a little offended, "But, I'm glad it's you."

Quinn smiled and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. She grabbed her hand and Rachel smiled over at her, "Thank you." Quinn said simply, "For your part in getting Puck back. You hav-You've always…" Quinn was choking up and Rachel frowned but waited for her to compose herself, "You've always came through for me. Sophomore year, with this. Everything. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Rachel. A-and I shouldn't have dated Finn last year."

Rachel shook her head, "No you don't have to apologize for that. We weren't together." Rachel says quickly.

"Let me finish." Quinn says softly, wiping a tear from her face, "I shouldn't have dated him. I loved Finn bec-because he was my first love. But, I wasn't with him because of that. It was because of image. And, it was unfair of me to put him through that. To put you both through that. It was just another obstacle for you guys, and it was unfair."

Rachel nodded softly, her eyes brimming with tears, "It's in the past."

"One more thing." Quinn told her, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "I shouldn't have harped on you about Beth. You have a connection to her too. It wasn't fair of me."

Rachel nodded, "I know, but it's okay. I would probably react the same way. It's not really easy for you. I get that Quinn. I'm sorry."

Quinn nodded and hugged Rachel quickly, "Listen, get your rest. The boys will be back soon. And Finn probably won't let you get much once he gets back."

"How is Puck?" Rachel asked quickly.

Quinn beamed, "He's perfect. Just a little bruised." Quinn ran her hand over Rachel's head, "Why are you sweating?"

"It's fucking hot in here." Rachel groaned and Quinn laughed.

"That much be a side effect of all the drugs. And the obvious irritability." Quinn told her as she pulled off one of the two blankets on her. "Better?"

Rachel nodded with yawn to accompany it and decided Quinn was right. Maybe she should rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the soft sound of Quinn humming. What was that song she was singing? It was something Fleetwood, wasn't it? And then it was just darkness as Rachel fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Finn, leave her alone." Rachel heard Quinn's voice from what sounded like miles away.

"Quinn…" Finn pouted, Rachel wanted so badly to open her eyes and throw her arms around his neck and let him kiss her, but the drugs weren't allowing it, "You said she was awake. Why won't she wake up now?" Rachel felt something tapping her shoulder.

"Shh," Quinn's voice was shrill, "Stop tapping her, let her wake up on her own."

A hand grabbed and wrapped around her hand, and then another around her other hand. She could instinctively tell that Finn's hand was on her right. His rough masculine grip was something she would always recognize. "Come on baby girl. Don't you want to see me?" Finn whispered in her eyes and she heard Noah's laugh.

"Guilt tripping Berry ain't gonna work." Rachel knew that Noah was on her other side now, "Come on Berry. Finn's got it up for you."

"Oh gross." Santana barked from further away, "Just smack her."

"Why can't we let her sleep like Quinn said?" Brittany asked.

"Because Finn ain't going to quit. Might as well help him." Noah's voice was soft and stern, "Now think of a better idea."

"Just wait!" Quinn yelled and the sound was the push Rachel needed to be able to open her eyes.

When she first opened her eyes everyone's eyes were on Quinn and then she gulped and pointed at Rachel. When she did everyone's head turned back to her and Finn laughed with intense excitement and obvious relief. "Rach!" He shouted.

Rachel squeezed his hand back and she felt Noah drop her other as Finn went to bring her into a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much." Finn whispered in her ear and Rachel grinned into the skin on his neck.

"I know, I missed you too." She kissed the area closest to her mouth and he pulled back so that he could kiss her lips. He kissed her lips and her cheeks and her nose and her forehead and her neck until Noah cleared his throat and Finn pulled back, after one lingering kiss on her lips.

Noah smiled down at her and pulled her into a quick hug, "You scared me, Berry. Don't do that again."

Rachel giggled, "Oh, I was fine. A gunshot doesn't stop the infamous Rachel Berry."

Brittany scampered up and kissed Rachel's forehead, "I'm so happy you're okay. Thanks for taking that bullet for me." She said before running back to the back of the room.

Rachel looked and Finn and shrugged and Finn chuckled, "You were standing in front of Brittany, so she's convinced that you took the bullet for her."

"Wasn't it aimed at me?" Rachel knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We don't fucking know, hobbit. Just be her hero for fucks sake." Santana groaned as she walked forward and took the hand Noah had been previously holding, "Listen, I'm glad you're alright. And we all think you're awesome for doing what you did to Jacob. So thanks." Santana said awkwardly and Rachel noticed Finn smiling and Santana, almost encouraging her, "Also, we're a family and shit so, don't do that again. Stick with your cat sweaters and romantic comedies. No more haunted houses."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Oh, I will be exclusive to zoos and movie theatres from now forward. Trust me." Rachel told her and Santana could help but laugh.

Rachel sat up a little more in bed and reached for her water, scooting over in bed so Finn could sit with her in the bed and her awkwardly climbed up with her and she rested her head on his chest and he held her close. It felt good, it felt right. "I really missed you." Finn told her again, quietly so Santana wouldn't lose her shit on them.

Rachel nodded and let him kiss her forehead before addressing the room, "So what's next?" Rachel asked, sipping on her water.

Noah shrugged, "We can go back to Lima. They caught the dude. The Hummel's already know what's up. You need to call Papa and Papa Berry so they can get your bills paid."

Rachel nodded her head, "Who paid yours?"

"I did." Finn smiled, "They were like $300, yours are a lot more expensive because of the surgery... and Brit got the bag."

"You did?" Rachel beamed at her, "Thank you!"

Brittany smiled widely, "Hell yeah. You saved me, I saved your money."

"Uh, it's not her money." Santana corrected, "It's the Hummel's."

Finn cleared his throat, "Actually guys, we've got a little more than we originally said. We got some cash from Mr. Schue's friend."

_Mr. Schue. _Rachel's heart sank, "Oh my god." Rachel whimpered and hid her face into Finn's chest.

Finn and everyone had 2 days to mull over the pain in their heart over losing their favorite teacher, over losing Mercedes and Tina and Mike and even Shane. Even though no one really knew him. Rachel cried into Finn's shirt, her shoulder shaking out of pure despair and he locked eyes with Puck.

"Why don't you guys-"

"We'll be at the hotel. We'll see you two tomorrow." Puck told Finn and he nodded, "You'll sleep here tonight?"

Finn nodded, "I have every night, haven't I?"

Puck nodded and left the room with the rest of the crew.

Finn's fingers brushed through her hair as she cried. She cried softly, and then the sobs would die down. She cried for Miss Pillsbury and for the club. She cried so long, she would forget why she was crying and then another wave of realization would crash onto her. Once she finally was just sniffling Finn attempted to get out of the bed, "Where are you going?" Rachel pleaded, grabbing at his shirt as if he was her lifeline. As if he was the only thing she had left. And to be fair, it felt like it.

"I'm going to hit the head, and then get us both some food. You slept through dinner." He slid out of the bed, "Then we're going to watch some TV and maybe make out?" Finn lifted his eyebrow and leaned down to kiss Rachel's forehead.

Rachel nodded and smiled sadly at him, "Sounds perfect."

The next day came too quickly and Rachel got the gal to call her Dads, they screamed and yelled and cried and praised what a strong girl she was. She told them she would come home, but didn't want them coming there. She would be there in two days. She asked that they give her their insurance information and her Daddy was so upset that she didn't want him there he cried for a half hour. Finally she explained after everything that happened she needed a vacation from everything, everyone.

What she didn't tell her Dads is that she was dreading going home. Going to school and missing her friends, missing her teacher. She feared sleeping away from Finn. The night before he had been there when she woke from her nightmares and she needed that. What would she do when he wasn't the one next to her. When it was just her monkey. Would she be able to calm herself down? She didn't know.

Noah and Quinn called their parents, as did Santana and Brittany and everyone seemed to have the same fear. Carole and Burt seemed eerily calm which freaked Rachel out. Why were they so okay with everything? Or was Finn lying about all of that?

She didn't know how, out of six kids, and six sets parents they were able to convince their families to stay away. But, they did. Rachel checked out of the hospital and Finn helped her walk. It hurt to walk. It hurt to do anything. They stopped by the pharmacy to get her pain meds and Finn and Rachel discussed what to do with the extra money.

"We could save it for college." Rachel thought, "Split it six ways?"

"Eight ways." Finn reminded her.

"Or we could… give it to Noah."

"Why?"

"It was his car." Rachel reminded Finn.

"He stole that."

"He did not." Rachel sighed and Finn nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't. But still… I don't want to."

Rachel bit her lip, "Are Kurt and Blaine going to be here soon?" Rachel asked as they sat in the car and ate vegan ice cream, Rachel had decided to return to her prior way of life. She wasn't going to let Jacob or anyone get in the way of her beliefs.

Finn nodded, "They should be at the hotel."

"Why did Carole and Burt let them come?" Rachel asked as she fed Finn another bit of her carton.

Finn scrunched his face up from the coldness and thought for a moment, "Uh, I don't know. Just that we wanted them here to finish out the trip."

"The trip?" Rachel laughed, "The trip from hell. It wasn't a vacation."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I just thought it would be good for all of us to be together."

Rachel grinned, "You were right! I am glad."

Rachel and Finn knew this changed them all, they would never be quite as innocent. They would also never want to be apart. Finn overheard Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany trying to figure out how they would all go to New York with Rachel. No one wanted anyone out of their sight. It was this weird feeling, it's like they were connected by eight tethers, and Rachel and Finn's tether seemed stronger. Unbreakable. Rachel put the lid on her ice cream and snuck a quick bite from Finn's carton before taking his and putting it away too.

"We're not going to eat any more. We'll get sick." Rachel instructed and Finn laughed and nodded.

"What? Will it spoil out dinner?" Finn chuckled and Rachel's eyes went wide with excitement. "What did I say?"

"I know what to do with the money!" Rachel grinned.

"What is that?" Finn laughed as he started towards the motel.

"Well first of all, we take a small chunk of it and we go out tonight. We do dinner, like a really nice dinner, we'll use our IDs and drink and then we can go to a movie. And we can go shopping before and buy lots of nice clothes and then we'll go dancing, or somewhere."

Finn laughed, "I like that." He told her, beckoning her over to kiss his cheek by tapping on it lightly. She leaned over quickly and kissed it softly, "Now what will we do with the rest?"

"We will save it and use it to start a life after high school."

"You and I?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

"No, all of us."

"Where?" Finn wondered aloud.

"We'll figure it out. As long as we're together." Rachel said softly. "We make a good team, all of us together, don't we?"

Finn nodded proudly, "Hell yeah we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought. How did you feel about the QuinnRachel talk? And about how Santana was acting? I love writing this story. I really hope you love reading it. **


	13. Twelve

**A/N: I have one more chapter and an epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have had so many reviews, it makes me so happy. You guys are great. Thank you so much for the continued support. I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing. **

**Don't stop... thinking about reviewing... ;) bahahaha. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve. <strong>

Finn sat in the hotel room and watched as Kurt put on Blaine's tie and Puck flexed in the mirror. The last couple days had been surreal to say the least but Finn felt so grateful that he still had his friends, at least some of them. There was a knock on the adjoining door and he quickly stride over to open it to see Santana beaming on the other side.

"Hey big boy. You ready for the main event?" Santana said in her seductive tone and Finn laughed and rolled his eyes before looking down at her outfit.

She took notice and did a twirl for him, showing off her pale pink short dress, "I know, I look fucking good."

Finn stepped aside for her to walk in and show herself to the rest of the guys, "Santana, you look brilliant. A completely different look for you." Blaine noted.

"The softer side of Sears." Kurt joked and Santana nudged him.

"I look hot, that's all that needs to be said." She shrugged before calling for Brittany, "Get in here B, put me to shame."

That she did. She walked in the room, spinning like a ballerina in her red sleeveless dress and black belt at her waist, complimenting her body structure perfectly. "That's my girl." Santana murmured under her breath before taking her hand.

"You both look lovely." Kurt beamed.

"And fucking hot." Puck mentioned as he slide on his button up top over his wife beater, "Now where's my girl?"

As if on cue Quinn walked in, light on her feet. She brushed past Finn and headed straight for Puck. Her shiny silver dress drawing all the eyes on her, Puck held out his arms and she settled inside of them, "You look great, babe."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow, "Don't you mean 'fucking hot'?" She gave him her famous you've-been-caught Quinn Fabray look and Puck leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on, babe. That's a given, right?" Puck laughed and Quinn nodded.

"I guess so." Quinn teased and draped her arms over Puck's shoulders.

Finn was getting ansty, "Where's Rach-" Finn's breathing hitched as Rachel stepped into the room, putting her hand on Finn's arm, she was almost his height in those heels. Sexy red ridiculously high heels. Her legs looked like they went on for days, but that might have had something to do with her shirt cream dress, with ruffles in true Rachel Berry fashion But she was… "Unbelievable. You look…" Finn whispered.

"Holy shit." Blaine said under his breath and Santana nodded proudly.

"You're welcome. I talked her into the dress." Santana said in her arrogant tone and Brittany giggled.

"And I convinced her to go without stockings." Quinn added.

Brittany clapped, "And I convinced her to go without underwear."

Finn gulped and Rachel shot her a look, "Brittany!" She scolded quietly, her face flushing and everyone laughed.

"You look hot, Berry. Now let's feast." Puck grinned holding up a wad of cash and everyone agreed.

Rachel linked arms with Blaine as they walked up, she was now taller than him. Finn didn't mind her walking out in front of him, it gave him a good view. When it was time for her to attempt to climb into the van, Finn jumped at the chance to help her in, coping a feel as he did. He was her boyfriend, he was allowed to do stuff like that, after all.

Rachel giggled and put her finger on his nose quickly, brushing it lightly and smoothly and Finn felt giddy. It felt good to feel giddy. For it to be over.

They spent the dinner talking about what they wanted to do next. Where they wanted to be. "Not Lima." Santana blurted out.

"Well, I still have a year until I graduate." Blaine said awkwardly.

"What about a GED?" Finn wondered allowed and Puck nodded.

"Hell yeah, you could do that." Puck said with excitement.

Rachel shook her head, "We can't cheat Blaine out of his senior year."

"I say we cheat all of us out of our Senior year." Brittany says absent mindedly.

Finn's eye brows knitted with confusion, "What are you talking about, Brit?"

"I think she means we need to cheat to pass." Santana tried to translate.

Brittany shook her head furiously, "No. I'm saying we should all get out GED, and just leave."

"Leave?" Rachel repeated softly, "Like… now?"

Brittany nodded with a grin, "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be able to walk those halls without Tina, Mike and Mercedes."

"Or Mr. Schue." Finn muttered under his breath.

Rachel nodded, "So it's settled, we'll leave after Blaine and I turn 18." Rachel blurted out.

"January 8th." Kurt whispers. "We'll leave on January 8th."

Finn gulps, "How hard is that to do?" He asked nervously.

"Leave?" Rachel asked sofly, grabbing his hand to comfort him. He smiled gratefully down at her.

"No, baby. The test."

"Quinn, Kurt and I will help everyone study." Rachel beamed and Finn felt proud that she was his looking at a face like that. He leaned down to touch his lips to her soft and ready ones but was interrupted.

"Hello. I'm Mary, I'll be serving you this evening. What can I get you to drink?" The woman asked and Finn, Puck, Blaine and Santana dug out their IDs and ordered alcohol while Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt just order water and chose to sip off their significant others drinks.

When the waitress walked away Rachel decided to stop the previous conversation, "Let's not talk about school or stressful things. Where do we want to go?"

"I thought you couldn't live without New York." Santana noted dryly as she checked her nails.

Rachel shook her head, "My priorities have changed, though I would love to go to New York, I just want to be with you guys."

Finn nodded, "I think we could make it in New York, don't you guys?"

Quinn nodded along with Finn, "Maybe not in Manhattan, but Queens?"

"Or New Jersey." Puck said with a shrug and Kurt gasped.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you dare."

Finn chuckled, "So we all think we can do it?"

"Are their models in New York?" Brittany asked pulling at her hair, "I think I could do that."

Rachel's smile widened, "Are you all serious right now?"

"Fuck yes." Santana grinned, "Why wouldn't we be. That place was awesome. I had a great time when we were there for nationals."

Finn felt his heart sink and Rachel's hand squeezed tighter. Mary, the waitress walked over with the drinks and Finn stopped her before she stopped, "We're going to need another round pretty soon." He told her and she nodded awkwardly before walking away.

Rachel released her intense grip and grabbed Finn's drink before he got the chance and took a big gulp before handing it off to him.

_Nationals._

Competitions. All of it. Rachel felt the water works trying to fight their way to the surface and she wouldn't let them. Finn took a gulp and passed it back to Rachel and they continued this until it was gone. Rachel squeezing her eyes shut as the sensation burned her throat.

"I'm sorry I brought that u-"

"It's fine, Santana." Rachel stopped her. "It's just hard. So much…" Rachel trailed off and Finn picked up where she left off.

"So much has died over the last couple days."

"Glee club died along with it." Puck muttered.

"You can't have Glee club without Glee." Kurt whispered, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, "In two years, this will all be a distant memory."

"A distant nightmare." Rachel muttered.

"We'll be in New York, working and going to school or modeling and we'll be… we'll be happy." Finn mustered up the best pep talk he could.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, we can be happy again."

Finn tried not to glare at Blaine for stealing his punch line, "You guys, maybe we should like, do karaoke tonight."

"Sing again?" Kurt asked with a gasp, as if it was unheard of.

"Yes." Finn growled. "Music is what brought us together. Music, it-it lights my soul on fire. When I hear Rachel sing it always makes me feel better. Wh-when I sing, I feel like I can do anything." Finn stammered and Rachel looked up at her man, her amazing, perfect, brave, leader of a boyfriend.

"Finn is right, you guys." Rachel beamed proudly, watching the waitress switched out their empty glasses with full ones while Blaine motioned for another round and another minute before ordering. "We need this."

"To heal." Finn almost whispered.

Quinn locked eyes with Puck as if to check with him and a light smile appeared on his face. Brittany giggled and clapped her hands and Santana bit her lip before sighing out an 'okay'.

"Blaine?" Rachel grinned, "Kurt?"

"How about it?" Finn asked, putting his arm around his small girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and they nodded together, "I think you've got something there, cap'n." Blaine said with a salute.

"Captins." Finn corrected and Rachel giggled as she reached for his drink.

"You got that right, baby." Rachel leaned up to kiss him and then she gave Finn Eskimo kisses while Santana fake gagged and Brittany said 'ohhh' and 'awwww'

After dinner the group was sufficiently drunk, with the exception of Puck, who gave all of his drinks to Quinn, which was pretty apparent now as she wouldn't stop laughing and telling Santana was a good kisser Puck was.

"Seriously, San. His tongue always tastes like, like, awesome." Quinn rambled, "Like, it's so good, I just want it everywhere. All the time?"

Santana was laughing so hard, tears were falling down her face, "His tongue? You want his tongue everywhere? You should cut it off and put it in your purse."

"Or just put a leash on it." Brittany said honestly.

Puck rolled his eyes, and checked that everyone was buckled in, before looking to his side so notice Rachel chair dancing without a seatbelt, "Come on, Berry. Seatbelt." Puck growled, when she didn't listen he leaned over and put it on himself and she smacked his arm in protest.

"I can't be tamed, Noah Puckerman."

"Yeah." Puck scoffed, "I'm can tell miss camando." Puck teased her.

"FINN HUDSON!" Rachel yelled, turning around in her seat, seeing him awkwardly in between Quinn and Santana who were still yelling about Puck's tongue. "What does camando mean?"

Finn chuckled and reached up to grab her hand, "It means you're not wearing underwear."

Suddenly Rachel pulled her hand back and slapped Puck across the face, "Rachel! What the fuck?"

"How did you know? Did you look up my dress?" Rachel shouted.

"Are you kidding, hobbit?" Santana laughed, "Brits told everyone earlier."

Rachel flushed again and looked at Puck apologetically, "Oh. Sorry Noah." She frowned.

Puck shrugged it off, "Let's just get our Glee on, okay?" He asked and everyone agreed.

When they got to the bar, Santana flirted her way into them not checking everyone's ID and Rachel's heels and legs for days didn't hurt matters any. Brittany also kissed the bouncer flat on the mouth, that also didn't hurt the situation.

Once they got in the place was filled with cowboys and country music and Santana curled up her lip before finding them a table. Rachel and Finn's hands would not stay to themselves and Rachel's left hand had found a permanent residence in Finn's back pocket. When they got to the table Rachel ordered a drink and everyone seconded whatever it was that she got, again, with the exception of Puck.

Finn patted him on the back, "Thanks dude."

"Hey, you do the inspirational talks and I'll drive." Puck said back before the fist bumped and then turned their attention back to their ladies.

Kurt and Santana looked through the book, looking for the perfect song.

"This song is kick ass." Santana grinned and Kurt shook his finger at her in displeasure.

"What about this-"

"No, lady lips. No musical shit." Santana said with a groan and Puck seconded her motion.

"What about something we've done before?" Blaine wonders aloud and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"No, Blaine." She spits a little more harsh then she normally would, "This is about moving on, not going backwards."

Finn kissed her forehead, "That's right, babygirl."

"God, stop with the nicknames." Santana threw up here hands in exasperation.

Rachel giggled and raised herself into Finn's laugh, "No nicknames? I guess we'll just up the PDA." She said matter-of-factly and brought her lips to Finn's.

"Fine by me." Finn whispered onto her lips and their lips touched. Softly at first, sweetly, Rachel's hand traveled up to his face and then into his hair, gripping him closely.

Finn's hands stayed on the small of her back, helping her stay in his arms as she wobbled back and forth.

Santana rolled her eyes, but got back to looking through the book. "Don't fight me on this, Hummel." She said with a grin and he nodded.

"I don't know how Puck and Finn will feel about it." Kurt shrugged but agreed, "It's a perfect song."

Brittany beamed, "Awesome."

"Stop sucking face!" Santana screamed as she stood up. "We're up next."

Rachel felt dizzy as she pulled away from Finn, who obviously didn't want to stop. He took the opportunity to growl obscenities under his breath and flip Santana off, who just through her head back in evil laughter before heading to the podium.

In moments they were up on the stage, "Oh, fuck Santana." Puck yelled. "What is this shit?"

"Shut it, Puckerman." Rachel snapped, "We're singing this."

Finn eyes went wide and he decided not to fight her on it either. Rachel held a microphone between her and Quinn, both girls hazy eyed and happy.

"Ready for this, blondie?" Rachel asked and Quinn giggled.

"Yes!"

Santana started them off alone and Rachel thought it was the perfect start,

_Listen as your day unfolds__  
><em>_Challenge what the future holds__  
><em>_Try and keep your head up to the sky_

Rachel motioned for Finn to sing with her and he leaned over awkwardly and started singing the next lines with her.

_Lovers, they may cause you tears__  
><em>_Go ahead release your fears__  
><em>_Stand up and be counted__  
><em>_Don't be ashamed to cry_

Brittany grinned at Kurt and he put his arm around her and they started the chorus together.

_You gotta be__  
><em>_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold__  
><em>_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard_

Puck rolled his eyes but Quinn beckoned him to come towards her and she did and he started to sing with her begrudgingly.

_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger__  
><em>_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm__  
><em>_You gotta stay together_

Everyone joined in together for the next line and Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend, finally feeling, really feeling like they would be okay.

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

The group began to laugh and sing and Kurt had tears in his eyes, but Blaine wiped them away.

_Herald what your mother said__  
><em>_Readin' the books your father read__  
><em>_Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time__  
><em>_Some may have more cash than you__  
><em>_Others take a different view__  
><em>_My oh my heh, hey_

Puck was laughing so hard he could barely sing and Rachel was trying to get Finn to dance while still holding a microphone for Quinn and Puck.

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold__  
><em>_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard__  
><em>_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger__  
><em>_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm__  
><em>_You gotta stay together_

Rachel giggled as Finn picked her up and spinned her around. Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek and Blaine continued his weird hippy dance.

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day__  
><em>_Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you__  
><em>_Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace__  
><em>_The world keeps on spinning__  
><em>_You can't stop it, if you try to__  
><em>_This time it's danger staring you in the face_

Quinn jumped on Puck's back and Puck knew that they sounded terrible, they sounded like hell. And he didn't care. No one cared.

_Oh oh oh Remember__  
><em>_Listen as your day unfolds__  
><em>_Challenge what the future holds__  
><em>_Try and keep your head up to the sky__  
><em>_Lovers, they may cause you tears__  
><em>_Go ahead release your fears__  
><em>_My oh my heh, hey, hey_

Rachel and Quinn linked arms and Santana made her way to Rachel and kissed her cheek, putting her arm around her.

Kurt and Brittany were still hugging and Blaine fist bumped Finn and Puck before watching the girls, and Kurt finish up the song. Half laughing, half crying. It was like therapy. Drunk, fucked up therapy.

_You gotta be__  
><em>_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold__  
><em>_You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard__  
><em>_You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger__  
><em>_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm__  
><em>_You gotta stay together__  
><em>_All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms and kicked off her heels and whispered, "Take me home, cowboy." In his ear and he nudged Puck that it was time to go.

Finn walked to the car with Rachel in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, while she kissed his cheeks and neck. "I love you more than anything. Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise." Rachel beamed and Finn gulped back tears.

"Well, it was a promise." Finn told her, his voice husky and deep. Needing her more then anything. "And I love you too."

"I can't live without you, you know?" Rachel said as he set her on the seat and slid in next to her.

Finn nodded, "I know, baby. Luckily neither of us have to." He said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek. "Rest for now. We'll be back at the hotel soon." Finn promised as Rachel snuggled into his arms and fell into a blissful rest.


	14. Thirteen

**A/N: Short wrap up for you. Looooove you all. **

**Reviews are love. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen . <strong>

Rachel hated being home. She _hated _it.

She hated sleeping without Finn. She woke up every night screaming. She hated going to school, and she hated that she had to go to a memorial for Mr. Schuester today.

She _hated_ Lima now.

64 days until Blaine's birthday.

"Rach?" Finn called from the hallway and Rachel opened her bedroom door to reveal her in her black underwear.

"Rachel? Why aren't you dressed?"

She threw herself on her bed, "I can't find anything to wear." She motioned to the piles of clothes on the floor.

"What about what you wore to Sue's sisters funeral?" Finn asked, sitting next to her.

Rachel nodded, "I'll look for it." She frowned, "I can't think, Finn. I can't think because I can't sleep and I can't sleep because I'm _so _scared."

Finn frowned and pulled her into a bear hug, "Don't be scared."

"I wouldn't be. Not if you were here."

Finn sighed out a large breath, "Honey, you know I can't."

"No!" Rachel argued quickly, "I don't know. I can't. I can't do it anymore. I can't. I am breaking. I am broken. I am-"

"Rachel Berry."

"What?"

"You're Rachel Berry, baby. You can do this. You can. It's just 60 some odd days."

"64" Rachel corrected, sadly.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, taking her into his arms, "Get dressed." He whispered in her ear, "I will brain storm about how we can make it work."

Rachel looked up at him with watery eyes and grinned. "Okay…" She said standing looking for her dress.

Finn couldn't help but admire her partially naked figure as she bent over to look through a pile of clothes, "God Damn, my baby is hot." Finn laid back on her bed and Rachel stood up, laughing, throwing a cardigan at him.

"You're not helping my emotional breakdown." Rachel notes as she continues to look.

"I'm just appreciating beauty, babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Is Puckerman feeding you words, Finn? You sound ridiculous." Rachel told him, not sounding nearly as irritated as she meant to.

"Puckerman? I didn't call myself a Finnasarus or something ridiculous."

Rachel stopped in her tracks and fell back on the bed in laughter, "Oh… my… god." She breathed through her giggles.

_There's my girl_, Finn thought as he watched her laugh. "Noah is such a little weirdo."

Finn laughed, "Well yeah, but that's why we love him."

Rachel nodded softly and leaned up to kiss Finn's cheek and went back to finding her dress.

62 Days left.

Kurt frowned as he looked into the choir room, walking past it slowly.

Glee club had disbanded for all intents and purposes. They all still got together at the same time, but now it was in the commons area. They talked about music, and still sometimes sang, but they never talked about competing.

Rachel frowned more then she used to, but Finn made her smile as much as he could. Puck and Quinn were always locked hand in hand and Puck had decided against growing his Mohawk back. Kurt and Blaine were happy together and miserable apart and Santana and Brittany were the same, or what looked to be the same from the outside, but Rachel noticed the difference. Brittany wasn't her same happy self, she didn't believe in magic anymore and she only ever talked about realistic things. It broke her heart. It broke everyone's heart.

Artie was a mess, he missed Tina and Mike. He missed everyone because, well, he was lucky that he wasn't with them but unlucky because no one really felt like he was part of their tight knit group any longer, with the exception of Brittany. They still spoke, and Brittany would go over to his house and they would cry together.

Kurt made his way to the common area and saw Miss Pillsbury talking to Rachel. They hugged briefly and Miss Pillsbury walked away, sniffling.

"She's quitting." Rachel told everyone after she was out of sight.

"How come?" Brittany asked half-heartedly.

"The same reason we're leaving." Blaine told her.

Everyone nodded and looked at their hands, Quinn put her arm around Rachel and hugged her tightly, "You doing better?" Puck asked her and patted her back.

Finn took the liberty to answer for her, "I've been sleeping there and sneaking out at 5am." He told the group, "She's finally sleeping."

Rachel looked at Finn, thankful for him, "You're my hero."

"Anything for you." He said nonchalantly. Because it wasn't even a question, of course he would do anything for her.

Rachel grinned up at him and nuzzled into his neck.

34 Days to go.

"I hate this place." Puck threw his book on the table during their FRIENDS CLUB meeting that Brittany insisted on calling it.

"Why can't we all just go?" Quinn groaned.

"Rachel and Blaine." Santana reminded.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance, "Why don't you four go? We'll meet up with you."

"If we go, your parents will be watching you like a hawk." Quinn reasoned.

Rachel bit her lip, "Just another month." She told them and everyone nodded and attempted to change the subject.

11 Days to go.

Rachel packed a little bit every day and helped Finn do the same, she wanted to be ready. The day after Blaine was 18 she was leaving. She wouldn't turn back. She couldn't.

1 Day to go.

"Everyone packed?" Finn asked the group as they sat at Breadstix, Rachel's head on his shoulder, falling asleep into him.

Everyone nodded and Finn was thrilled. They had done it, they had gotten through it. They would be okay.

Rachel threw her bag in the back of the van and Finn kissed her cheek lightly, "Look at that." He whispered, pointing to the sunrise. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's a perfect start to a perfect day." Rachel beamed.

Finn nodded, "It really is."


End file.
